


Nacht

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Multi, Zombies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: Nach der Bruchlandung der Enterprise-E auf einem Planeten, auf dem ewige Nacht herrscht, sieht sich die Crew mit einem unsichtbaren und übermächtigen Gegner konfrontiert.





	1. Prolog - Sie

„Sie kommen!“

Es gab keinen Satz, den Jean-Luc Picard mehr zu hassen gelernt hatte als diesen. Wer „sie“ waren, das wusste er bis heute nicht. Was „sie“ taten, das hatte er inzwischen schmerzlich erfahren müssen. Die Schreie seiner Crewmitglieder hallten ihm in den Ohren und für jedes einzelne hatte er sich eine mentale Notiz gemacht, niemals zu vergessen und dafür zu sorgen, irgendwann von hier fortzukommen, um ihr Andenken in Ehren zu halten. Wann war das gewesen? Es schien so lange her und so weit weg.

Er kauerte sich an die metallene Kiste, die früher einmal Fracht beinhaltet hatte und klammerte sein Phasergewehr fester. Die Deckenbeleuchtung flackerte und ging dann ganz aus. Er lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und spürte das Adrenalin in sich hochsteigen und die Erschöpfung für einen Moment verdrängen. Wie lange konnten sie noch durchhalten? Wie lange noch?

Und dann hörte er sie.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Hilferuf

_Logbuch des Captains, Sternzeit 51564.5_

 

_In den Nachwehen des Dominionkriegs ist die Aufgabe von Starfleet, neue Ressourcen zu erschließen und bereits bekannte Ressourcen zu sichern. Im Zuge dieser Mission bekam die Enterprise den Befehl bei der Minenstation Holm B59 nach dem Rechten zu sehen, nachdem der Kontakt bereits mehrere Wochen abgebrochen ist. Die Station liegt im Orbit des Planeten 413 Beta, einem Zwergplaneten dessen Besonderheit darin besteht, dass auf einer Seite permanent Tag und auf einer permanent Nacht herrscht. Holm B59 baut sowohl Dilithium als auch wichtige Gase ab und ist daher eine für den Wiederaufbau der Föderation unerlässliche Energiequelle._

 

Seufzend klappte Jean-Luc Picard seinen Handcomputer zu und nahm sich das PADD mit den Befehlen noch einmal zur Hand. Die Enterprise sollte herausfinden, was die Ursache des Kontaktabbruchs mit der Minenstation war und den Fehler nach Möglichkeit beheben. Der Sektor galt als friedlich und war vom Krieg gegen das Dominien wenig beeinträchtigt, da er einfach zu weit abseits der Frontlinien lag. Ein Blick auf die Karten zeigte Picard, dass Starfleet den Sektor auch kaum erforscht hatte, er war nur rudimentär kartographiert. Lediglich aufgrund der Rohstoffvorkommen auf 413 Beta war Holm B59 errichtet worden, ohne sich weiter um den Planeten selbst zu kümmern. Da der Rohstoffabbau größtenteils aus dem Orbit stattfand, konnte man sich dieses Vorgehen leisen. Die wirtschaftliche Ausbeutung hatte gegen die Erforschung der unendlichen Weiten gewonnen. In was für einer wunderbaren Zeit sie doch lebten!

Früher hätte ein Planet mit einer solch interessanten klimatischen Konstellation das Interesse mehrerer Forschungsschiffe auf sich gezogen und die Enterprise wäre eines der ersten gewesen. Heute blieb für derlei kaum noch Zeit - alleine der Gedanke daran war zu Luxus verkommen. Hierfür war Picard nicht in die Sternenflotte eingetreten, aber für einen Berufswechsel fühlte er sich inzwischen zu alt. Dieses Schiff war nun sein Zuhause, diese Crew war seine Familie und so würde es bleiben, bis er starb. Irgendwann, so redete er sich ein, würde auch wieder eine bessere Zeit kommen. Bis dahin blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Befehle zu befolgen und tatkräftig mitzuhelfen, die geschwächte Föderation wieder auf die Füße zu stellen. Das in sich war ja auch ein lohnenswertes Ziel, weil es irgendwann bedeuten konnte, dass sie zu ihrer alten Lebensweise zurückkehrten. Aber bis dahin war ein riesiger Scherbenhaufen aufzukehren.

Er rieb sich ermüdet die Stirn und legte das PADD zur Seite. Es enthielt nur langweilige Missionsbeschreibungen und technische Daten zu Holm B59 aber wie erwartet nichts über die Beschaffenheit des Planeten. Die Prioritäten waren klar.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen um auf die Brücke zurückzukehren, als der Türsummer ertönte.

„Herein!“ rief er und gab sich Mühe die Gereiztheit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Wer immer etwas von ihm wollte war an seiner schlechten Laune nicht schuld - vermutlich teilte die betreffende Person sogar seinen Unmut.

Die Türen öffneten sich und vor ihm stand Commander Riker. Picard schob den Handcomputer aus seinem Blickfeld und nickte seinem Ersten Offizier zu, Platz zu nehmen. Der jüngere Mann kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich Picard gegenüber.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Nummer Eins?“

„Sir, die Resultate unserer Langstreckenscans sind eben ausgewertet worden und ich käme meiner Aufgabe schlecht nach, wenn ich meiner Beunruhigung keinen Ausdruck verliehe.“

Picard runzelte die Stirn. Bisher hatte er die Mission als lästig, aber langweilig wahrgenommen.

„Können Sie das etwas präzisieren, Commander?“

Riker legte weitere PADDs auf die bereits vorhandenen.

„Hier sind die Daten - Sie können Sie gerne zu gegebener Zeit nachprüfen, aber bis dahin werde ich Ihnen das weitergeben, was mir Data und Geordi gerade mitgeteilt haben. Die Sensoren nehmen die Raumstation Holm B59 gleichzeitig wahr und nicht mehr wahr - je nachdem in welchem Spektrum wir scannen. Wir haben die Scanner daraufhin gründlich überprüft, aber keine Anomalien feststellen können. Laut Mister Data könnten die widersprüchlichen Daten darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass die Station auf einem subatomaren Level verändert worden ist, wobei ich hinzufügen muss, dass dies zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt reine Spekulation ist. Lebenszeichen wurden von dem Scan ebenfalls keine aufgenommen.“

„Wir könnten auch einfach noch zu weit für verlässliche Daten entfernt sein,“ wandte Picard ein, aber ganz überzeugt schien er davon selbst nicht mehr.“

Riker nickte bedächtig.

„Diese Möglichkeit besteht natürlich, aber in Anbetracht der restlichen Faktenlage - abgebrochener Kontakt, seltsame Scanergebnisse - sollten wir in Betracht ziehen, dass den Minenarbeiten etwas zugestoßen sein könnte und möglicherweise auch Gefahr für uns besteht.“

„Solange wir nicht sicher sein können, dass wirklich niemand mehr am Leben ist, ist es unsere Pflicht, nachzusehen, egal wie gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, noch jemanden anzutreffen.“

Auch Picard hatte schon daran gedacht, dass die Besatzung von Holm B59 tot sein könnte, hatte den Gedanken dann aber zunächst beiseite geschoben. Er war einfach des ewigen Schlachtens müde geworden, zudem schien nichts aus den Missionsdaten auf etwas Außergewöhnliches oder gar Bedrohliches in Reichweite der Minenkolonie hinzuweisen. Kontaktabbrüche mit Außenposten waren nicht selten und in mehr als der Hälfte der Fälle gab es dafür technische Gründe. Leider war die Erklärung für die anderen Fälle dafür zumeist umso schauderhafter. Unweigerlich musste er an die Kolonie _New Providence_ denken, die die Borg bis auf den letzten Mann ausgelöscht hatten. Aber wer konnte Interesse an einer simplen Minenstation haben? Dennoch hatte Riker mit seinen Einwänden etwas in ihm berührt, das er so einfach nicht zur Seite schieben wollte.

„Was schlagen Sie also vor, Nummer Eins?“

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass es noch zu früh ist, irgendwelche voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen und dadurch möglicherweise Leben zu gefährden. Ich halte aber weitere Scans für angebracht und würde mich der Minenkolonie zunächst nur mit Abstand nähern, bis wir sicher sein können, dass noch jemand dort ist. Und selbst dann allergrößte Vorsicht walten lassen.“

Ein wenig klang Riker jetzt schon wie Commander Worf, der ehemalige Sicherheitschef der _Enterprise_. Dieser hätte Picard vermutlich in dieser Situation einen ähnlichen Rat gegeben und ein wenig bedauerte der Captain schon, dass er auf die Expertise des Klingonen verzichten musste. Nicht, dass die neue Sicherheitsoffizierin Grete Hansen schlechte Arbeit leistete, sie hatte nur noch nicht viel Zeit gehabt sich einzugewöhnen.

Picard nickte.

„Das scheint mir eine vernünftige Vorgehensweise zu sein, machen Sie es vorerst so und geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn eine Änderung eintritt.“

„Jawohl Captain!“

Riker wandte sich zum Gehen. Bevor er jedoch ganz aus der Tür war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Picard um. Dieser hatte sich bereits eines der neuen PADDs gegriffen und begonnen, es mit besorgter Mine zu lesen.

 

„Und?“

Deanna Troi sah gespannt auf, als William Riker aus dem Bereitschaftsraum des Captains kam und sich in den Captainsessel sinken ließ.

„Er ist mit den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einverstanden.“

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er scheint nur nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, dass diese Mission möglicherweise doch keine reine Routine ist.“

„Damit ist er aber nicht alleine, oder?“

Riker schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Von Gefahren haben wir wohl alle vorerst genug.“

Troi versuchte sich an einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich würde sagen, Berufsrisiko.“

Riker sah sie an und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich wollte nicht in Starfleet um sinnlos abgeschlachtet zu werden. Mich haben eher andere Dinge interessiert…“

„… wie schöne Frauen, interessante Spezies, Abenteuer,“ beendete Troi den Satz für ihn.

„Ganz genau. Immerhin habe ich Ersteres auch während dem Krieg nicht verloren.“

Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Vielleicht stellt sich alles auch als ganz harmlos heraus und wir haben uns umsonst gesorgt?“ versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Wir haben wirklich gelernt, allem und jedem mit Misstrauen zu begegnen und hinter jeder Unregelmäßigkeit eine Falle zu sehen.“

„Deswegen haben wir überlebt, Deanna.“

„Ich weiß.“ Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf und seufzte. Ihre eigenen Worte klangen schal in ihrer Erinnerung, denn seit Will ihr von den Scanergebnissen erzählt hatte, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube, das nicht nur von möglichen Befürchtungen genährt. Irgendetwas stimmte wirklich nicht.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte, das ungute Gefühl besser bestimmen zu können. Bevor sie irgend etwas dazu sagte, wollte sie sicher sein, was es war, das ihr Unbehagen bereitete. Da Will den Captain bereits über das, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten informiert hatte und entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen wurden, sah sie vorerst keine Notwendigkeit, die gedrückte Stimmung noch weiter zu vermiesen. Man tat bereits alles, was möglich war. Sie behielt sich dennoch vor, wachsam zu sein.

 


	3. Kapitel 2 - Rätsel

„Captain auf der Brücke!“ Will Rikers Stimme ließ alle Anwesenden aufschauen, als Picard aus seinem Bereitschaftsraum auf die Brücke trat. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Captains war ernst und besorgt.

„Bericht!“ war Picards knapper Kommentar, als er Riker ablöste und die beiden Männer die Plätze tauschten.

„Wir werden Holm B59 in ungefähr einer Stunde erreichen. Weitere Scans haben leider keine neuen Informationen gegeben,“ fasste Riker kurz die Arbeitsergebnisse der letzten Stunden zusammen.

„Je weiter wir uns der Minenstation nähern, umso unklarer sind die Sensorergebnisse,“ schaltete sich Lieutenant Commander Data nun ein und drehte sich von der Steuerkonsole um, an der er saß. „Ich habe die Sensoren die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen.“ Ohne dass einer weiteren Aufforderung bedurfte, fuhr Data fort: „Es hat sich gezeigt, dass die widersprüchlichen Anzeigen immer geringer werden, je näher wir unserem Ziel kommen. Dies lässt entweder auf einen technischen Defekt in den Sensoren schließen oder darauf, dass das, was die Resultate verursacht hat, nicht mehr vorhanden ist.“

Picard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Daran glaube ich nicht. Gerade die geringer werdende Distanz hätte es unseren Sensoren möglich machen sollen, Unregelmäßigkeiten besser zu entdecken. Dies ist vollkommen konträr zu jedem erwartbaren Verhalten.“

„Es gibt noch eine dritte Möglichkeit,“ schaltete sich Greta Hansen von ihrer Sicherheitskonsole ein. Auch sie wartete nicht weiter ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Jemand oder etwas weiß, dass wir kommen und wir laufen in eine elaborierte Falle.“

Ihr Beitrag wurde mir Schweigen auf der Brücke quittiert. Irgendwie hatte die drahtige Frau ausgesprochen, was alle insgeheim dachten, sich aber nicht einzugestehen trauten.

„Meinungen?“ unterbrach Picard schließlich die Stille, nachdenklich die vorbeiziehenden Sterne auf dem Sichtschirm betrachtend. Sie kamen Holm B59 unaufhaltsam näher und noch war Zeit, umzudisponieren.

Es war Riker, der das Wort ergriff.

„Wie ich schon mit Ihnen besprochen hatte, sollten wir alle nötigen Sicherheitsprotokolle ablaufen lassen. Wir brauchen Klarheit über einige Dinge, bevor wir es uns leisten können, in die Nähe der Station zu kommen oder gar Außenteams hinüberzubeamen.“

„Ich stimme Commander Riker zu,“ kam von hinten Hansens Stimme.

Picard wunderte es, dass Counselor Troi neben ihm so ungewöhnlich still war und sich bisher nicht an der Diskussion beteiligt hatte. Er beschloss dies zu ändern.

„Wie lautet Ihre Meinung, Counselor?“

Troi schreckte regelrecht auf, als Picard sie ansprach. Zwar war ihr Gesicht kurz darauf wieder kühle Professionalität, aber der Captain kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um die kurze Irritation wahrzunehmen.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Captain,“ sagte sie schließlich nach langem Nachdenken und zuckte kurz darauf entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Ihr war bewusst, dass dies bisher der allgemeine Konsens war, weswegen sie nach einem kurzen Moment ergänzend hinzufügte: „Ich weiß, das klingt alles sehr vage und offensichtlich, aber seit mehreren Stunden habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl, das sich verstärkt, je näher wir der Station komme.“

„Können Sie das präzisieren?“ Picard war um jeglichen Input dankbar.

Wieder dauerte es einen Moment bis die Counselor antwortete.

„Je näher wir der Minenstation kommen, umso mehr empfange ich Fetzen von Emotionen. Erst war es etwas eher Unterbewusstes, aber es wird immer konkreter. Wie als wären viele Personen in größter Panik. Aber immer wenn ich mich darauf konzentrieren will, entgleitet mir das Gefühl.“ Resigniert blickte sie zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht genauer sagen kann.“

Picard legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Deanna. Das war sehr hilfreich.“

Bevor er um weitere Meinungen bitten konnte, ertönte ein Piepen an der Sicherheitskonsole.

„Wir werden gerufen,“ meldete sich Hansen zu Wort, der zur Zeit auch die Commkonsole unterstand. Und dann ungläubig: „Es kommt von Holm B59!“

Nahezu sofort schnappte Picard: „Auf den Schirm!“ Vielleicht konnte derjenige, der sie kontaktierte ihnen weitere Informationen geben?

Der Sichtschirm flackterte kurz und wurde dann durch die Silhouette einer humanoiden Gestalt ersetzt, die aufgrund von Bildstörungen nahezu unkenntlich war. Picard kniff die Augen zusammen und glaubte, einen Mann erkennen zu können.

„Ich bin Captain Jean-Luc Picard von der Enterprise und wir...“

Der Mann unterbrach den Captain sofort, wie als hätte er ihn garnicht gehört. Seine Stimme klang panisch.

„Hilfe! Irgendjemand! Helfen Sie uns!“

Die Brückenoffizier tauschten Blicke aus.

„Dafür sind wir hergeschickt worden. Können Sie uns sagen, welche Hilfe Sie benötigen?“ Picard versuchte seine Stimme beruhigend wirkend zu lassen. Den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitungen schienen die Worte dennoch nicht erreichen zu wollen.

„Bitte helfen Sie uns bevor es zu spät ist!“ Die Stimme klang verzweifelt, dann riss der Kontakt ab.

Bevor Picard die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu sagen, hatte sich Data schon eingeschaltet. „Unsere Langstreckenscanner nehmen jetzt Lebenszeichen auf – so viele wie sich Minenarbeiter an Bord der Station befinden sollten. Sie scheinen am Leben zu sein. Die Daten geben aber nichts her, was den Mann so in Panik versetzt haben kann.“

Umgehend wandte Picard sich an Troi.

„Haben Sie während der kurzen Übertragung etwas gespürt?“

Sie wirkte ernst.

„Ich habe ihn und die Panik, die er fühlte gespürt. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas etwas aufnehmen konnte, das nicht diffus war.“

Picard nickte bedächtig.

„Damit besteht zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass noch jemand am Leben ist. Und dass dieser Jemand so schnell wie möglich Hilfe braucht.“

Er seufzte innerlich. Bis zuletzt hatte er wider besseres Wissen gehofft, dass sich die Probleme des Minenpostens als ein reines Missverständnis herausstellten. Nun war klar, dass dem nicht so war.

„Mister Data, wie lange dauert es noch bis wir Holm B59 erreichen?“

„Bei der momentanen Geschwindigkeit noch 50 Minuten, Sir!“

Möglicherweise war Eile geboten, wenn der Botschaft Glauben zu schenken war.

„Erhöhen Sie auf Warp 7!“

„Aye Sir!“

Niemand auf der Brücke schien Einwände zu haben, dennoch war auch den Sicherheitsbedenken von Riker und Hansen nach wie vor Rechnung zu tragen. War er früher in Vielem noch vertrauensselig gewesen und hatte in das Gute in seinem Gegenüber geglaubt, hatte der Krieg gegen das Dominion Picard gelehrt, misstrauischer zu sein. Um auch diesen Aspekt zufriedenstellend klären zu können und bei allem was auf sie zukommen sollte auch keine Mitglieder seiner Crew zu gefährden, bedeutete er den beiden Offizieren, ihm in den Bereitschaftsraum zu folgen. Data übernahm das Kommando und war angewiesen, sie bei Unregelmäßigkeiten und bei der Ankunft zu informieren. Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, tippte Picard noch an seinen Kommunikator um die Krankenstation zu kontaktieren. Es war gut möglich, dass sie bald Verletzte an Bord hatten. Beverly hatte sich zwar nach Erhalt ihrer Befehle auf einen solchen Fall vorbereitet, dennoch war Picard es ihr schuldig, sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

„Picard an Krankenstation!“

„Crusher hier!“ kam die prompte Antwort.

„Beverly, wir kommen bald bei Holm B59 an. Bereite dich auf medizinische Notfälle vor.“

Ein kurzen Moment war Stille in der Leitung, bevor die Chefärztin antwortete.

„Ist etwas passiert, Jean-Luc?“ Sie klang besorgt.

„Wir haben einen Hilferuf erhalten, die Minenarbeiter scheinen in Gefahr oder sogar verletzt zu sein. Du erhältst den vollständigen Bericht auf dem schnellsten Weg!“

Die Antwort schien sie vorerst zu befriedigen.

„Verstanden. Crusher Ende.“

Als sich die Türen des Bereitschaftsraums schlossen und Picard in Rikers und Hansens erwartungsvolle Augen sah, wusste er, dass die eigentliche Arbeit jetzt begann.


	4. Kapitel 3 – Im Dunkeln

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sich Deanna Trois Augen an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt hatten. Die Deckenbeleuchtung über ihr flackerte in unregelmäßigen Abständen, sonst stand nur die Notbeleuchtung zur Verfügung. Um das Gefühl der Beklemmung zu verdrängen, das diese Art von Lichtverhältnissen in ihr auslöste, hielt sie demonstrativ ihren Tricorder nach oben und begann damit ihre Umgebung zu scannen. Der Gang um sie herum war absolut menschenleer und weder der Tricorder noch ihre empathischen Sinne nahmen Personen, abgesehen von ihrem Außenteam in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung, wahr. Alles was darüber hinausging war unklar und verschwommen. Sie war unsicher, ob sie darüber froh sein sollte, dass die Technik genauso wenig Antworten geben konnte wie ihre Sinne oder ob sie dieser Umstand beunruhigen sollte. Troi sah ihren Teammitgliedern einzeln in die Augen, um eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen ihnen herzustellen. Sie kannte die fünf Sicherheitsoffiziere nur dem Namen nach, da sie erst mit dem letzten Crewtransfer an Bord auf die Enterpise angekommen waren. Alle fünf waren noch recht jung, mussten aber gute Leistungen erbracht haben, um auf dem Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte zu landen. Es handelte sich um drei Menschen, eine Vulkanierin und einen Trill. Im Geiste ging Troi die Namen nochmal durch: Thomas Lane, Yu Min, Francois Delacroix, P'Tau und Eron Zel. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt, sich auf die Mission vorzubereiten und musste nun mit dem arbeiten, was sie hatte. Delacroix hielt eine riesige Lampe in der Hand, die sie einsetzen konnten, um besser zu sehen, P'Tau hatte die Aufgabe sich um die Transportverstärker zu kümmern, die sie dabeihatten und die drei anderen waren bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet. Die fünf jungen Leute sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und sie wusste, dass sie als kommandierender Offizier bald etwas sagen musste. Sie tippte ihren Kommunikator an.

„Troi an Hansen!“

„Hansen hier!“

„Wie ist Ihr Status?“

Es gab eine kurze Stille in der Leitung bevor die Stimme der Sicherheitschefin erneut zu hören war. Sie klang kurz angebunden und furchtlos, aber Troi konnte Hansens Unsicherheit und Angst klar und deutlich spüren, genau wie sie die Gefühle ihres Außenteams diesbezüglich wahrnahm – als einzige klare Emotionen.

„Wir konnten keine Seele bisher entdecken. Hier ist alles dunkel und schummerig und es sieht so aus, als hätte hier bis vor kurzem noch jemand gearbeitet. Wir werden die Wohnquartiere systematisch abgehen und halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. Und bei Ihnen?“

„Bei uns ist es ähnlich,“ erwiderte Troi. „Wir konnten bisher auch niemanden finden und verfahren mit der Laborebene ebenso.“

„Verstanden, Hansen Ende.“

Nach Beendigung des Gesprächs blickte sie sich unter ihren Teamkollegen um.

„Sie haben Lieutenant Commander Hansen gehört. Wir werden die Labore jetzt entgegen des Uhrzeigersinns durchgehen. Seien Sie wachsam und melden Sie alles, was Ihnen seltsam vorkommt. Jede Kleinigkeit kann bedeutsam sein. Und egal was passiert – trennen Sie sich auf garkeinen Fall von der Gruppe.“

Die fünf Offiziere nickten knapp.

„Delacroix, Sie können jetzt die Lampe einschalten, das wird Vieles einfacher machen.“

Delacroix kam dem Befehl gerne nach und auch die anderen vier Offiziere nahmen das helle Licht als sichtlich erleichternd wahr – es schien als würde es etwas von den Dämonen vertreiben, die man in der Dämmerbeleuchtung nur allzu leicht sehen konnte. Während sie sich in die Dunkelheit begaben, versuchte Troi erneut, das Gefühl der Bedrohung zu benennen, das sie nun schon die ganze Zeit verfolgte. Die Tatsache, dass nun zwei Außenteams auf der Station unterwegs waren, war das Resultat einer zähen Diskussion gewesen, denn zu keinem Zeitpunkt sollte die Rettungsaktion darin enden, dass sich Crewmitglieder der Enterprise in Gefahr begaben. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in das Innere von Holm B59 um dem Geheimnis der Station auf den Grund zu kommen.

 

Als die Enterprise bei Holm B59 angekommen war, hatte es immer noch unklare Sensorergebnisse gegeben und jegliche Versuche, die Station zu kontaktieren waren gescheitert. Lediglich ein einziges Mal war es noch gelungen erneut die verzweifelte Gestalt am anderen Ende der Leitung zu erreichen, doch auch dieses Mal schien diese die die Brückencrew der Enterprise nicht wahrzunehmen und hatte ihren Hilferuf unbeirrt wiederholt. Als es endlich gelungen war, die Lebenszeichen der Besatzung der Station ausfindig zu machen, hatte sich gezeigt, dass sich diese in der inneren Schutzzone aufhielten, wo sie von den Transportern nicht erfasst werden konnten. Eine solche Schutzzone war seit dem Dominionkrieg Baustandard in jeder Minenstation geworden. Diese Maßnahme sollte verhindern, dass die abgebauten Rohstoffe einfach gestohlen werden konnten, selbst wenn die Schilde der Station deaktiviert waren, wie es jetzt bei Holm B59 jetzt der Fall war. Dieser Umstand machte aber ein einfaches Herausbeamen der Stationsbesatzung unmöglich, zumal durch die gescheiterte Kontaktaufnahme keine Möglichkeit bestand, den Leuten die Anweisungen zu geben, sich aus der Schutzzone zu entfernen. Somit musste ein Weg gefunden werden, anderweitig Zugang zu der Station zu erlangen. Shuttles schieden aus, da mit ihnen eine schnelle Flucht nicht gewährleistet war, sofern diese notwendig werden sollte. Um sicherzugehen, dass der Transporter keine Schwierigkeiten mit anderen Teilen der Station haben würde, wurden daraufhin einige Testobjekte nach Holm B59 und wieder zurückgebeamt. Hierdurch konnte sichergestellt werden, dass ein Transport in beide Richtungen grundsätzlich möglich war. Bevor man aber Außenteams auf die Station schickte, hatte Hansen darauf bestanden, erst Sonden einzusetzen, um die Sicherheit ihrer Untergebenen nicht zu gefährden. Niemand hatte etwas gegen diesen Vorschlag einzuwenden, aber leider brachte auch diese Maßnahme keine nennenswert neuen Erkenntnisse. Somit blieb am Ende doch nichts anderes übrig, als Außenteams zu schicken, wenn man das Rätsel der Station lösen und möglichen Überlebenden helfen wollte. Immerhin hatten die Sonden keine unmittelbaren Gefahren für Leib und Leben erkennen können. Troi und Hansen erklärten sich bereit die Teams zu leiten und hatten sich bereitgemacht. Es gab noch einige zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wie einen permanenten Transporterfokus auf sie alle, der durch die Transporterverstärker, die sie mit sicher herumtrugen zusätzlich gewährleistert war. Außerdem blieben die Kommkanäle zum Schiff offen. Und dennoch hatte Troi das latente Gefühl, dass es irgendetwas gab, das sie übersehen hatten. Und das, obwohl sie äußerste Vorsicht hatten walten lassen und Hansen den Einsatz von Außenteams schlussendlich ausdrücklich bestätigt hatte.

 

Trois erster Impuls war, diese Gefühle wegzuschieben, sich einzureden, dass diese nur ihrer eigenen Sorge und der eigentümlichen Umgebung entsprangen. Nichts um sie herum war eine Bedrohung, zumindest keine die sie wahrnehmen konnten. Aber die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass ihr Bauchgefühl sehr oft recht hatte.

„Bleiben Sie wachsam!“ schärfte sie deshalb ihrem Team nochmal ein, obwohl deren angespannte Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten, dass es dieses Hinweises nicht bedurft hätte.

Außer ihren Schritten und dem Brummen der Beleuchtung war es still um sie herum. Hin und wieder gab es das Surren von technischen Geräten, aber alles wirkte verlassen und leer. Trotzdem sahen die Labore aus, als hätte bis vor kurzem noch jemand darin gearbeitet. Sachen lagen unaufgeräumt herum, Versuche waren angefangen aber niemals beendet worden.

Delacroix leuchtete das erste Labor geduldig aus und im hellen Schein der Lampe untersuchte das Team den Raum. Troi suchte die Arbeitsstation des Laborleiters auf, um von dort möglicherweise Infos zu erhalten.

In dem Moment, als sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf die verstreuten Gegenstände auf der Station richtete überkam sie für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl von blanker Panik und Entsetzen.

Sie war von dem Gefühl so überwältigt, dass sie sich hinsetzen musste und sich stöhnend den Kopf hielt. Dann war es genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Es musste sich um ein Emotionsecho handeln – so starke Emotionen, dass sie immer noch im Raum waren, selbst nachdem diejenigen von denen sie stammten, längst verschwunden waren. Lieutenant Yu eilte zu ihr hinüber und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Troi atmete einmal tief durch. Dann noch einmal.

„Es geht wieder. Ich wurde nur von den Emotionen in diesem Raum überwältigt. Irgendetwas hat die Leute, die hier gearbeitet haben in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.“

Yu wirkte besorgt und auch die anderen Teammitglieder traten nervös auf der Stelle.

„Es ist vorbei,“ setzte Troi beruhigend nach, wusste aber gleichzeitig dass die Sorge nur zum Teil ihrem Befinden galt. Ein größerer Teil war Beunruhigung darüber, was hier vorgefallen sein musste.

„Suchen Sie das Labor gründlich ab, ob es irgendwelche Hinweise gibt, was mit den Leuten passiert ist. Ich selbst schaue nach möglichen Logbüchern.“

Delacroix stellte die Lampe so ab, dass sie den Raum gut erleuchtete, dann gingen die Offiziere an die Arbeit. Sie scannten alle Arbeitsstationen gründlich, danach die Wände, die Decke und den Boden. Troi fand die gesuchten Logbücher kurz darauf und las die Überschriften. Das letzte war über zwei Wochen alt und behandelte nur die hier durchgeführten Forschungsprojekte. Es war natürlich möglich, dass spätere Aufzeichnungen gelöscht worden waren.

„Es gibt hier einige DNA-Spuren,“ durchbrach T'Pau mit ihrer emotionslosen Stimme die Stille. „So wie es aussieht von ungefähr zehn verschiedenen Individuen.“

„Und weiter?“ fragte Zel ungeduldig. Er hatte sich die Wände vorgenommen.

„Es gibt leichte Hinweise auf Blut, aber es ist unklar, ob hier Gewalt ausgeübt wurde oder einfach ein Unfall passierte,“ fuhr die Vulkanierin unbeirrt fort und hatte damit Trois Aufmerksamkeit.

„Von wem stammt das Blut?“ fragte die Counselor.

„Ebenfalls von mehreren Individuen, aber mir fehlen die Daten für eindeutige Zuordnungen. Es ist in Mikropartikeln über den Raum verteilt und scheint in Richtung Flur zu gehen.“

Die Beklemmung schnürte Troi die Kehle zu. Noch immer wollte sie eine harmlos Erklärung für all das hier finden, aber es wurde immer schwerer.

„Wieso haben wir das vorhin nicht entdeckt?“ hakte sie nach.

„Unklar.“

„Wie so vieles hier, danke T'Pau.“ Sie wandte sich an die anderen, die den Raum absuchten. „Irgendwelche weiteren Erkenntnisse?“

Die Offiziere sahen sie an und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir bekommen jetzt auch T'Paus Blutspur auf den Tricorder,“ entgegnete Zel, aber es gibt keine Hinweise, wie es dazu kam. Die Stationen sehen verlassen aus, aber nicht in Panik – eher wie als wäre niemand mehr von der Mittagspause zurückgekehrt.“

Troi kam nicht umhin ihm recht zu geben. Es war alles so widersprüchlich. Nach einem Überfall oder einem Gemetzel sah nichts hier aus, aber woher kam dann das Emotionsecho?

„Wenn wir hier nichts finden, schlage ich vor, wir untersuchen die nächsten Räume und schließen uns mit Hansen kurz.“

„Verstanden!“ riefen die fünf Teammitglieder unisono, erfreut aus dem Raum hinauszukommen und Delacroix wandte sich der Lampe zu, um sie aufzuheben.

In dem kurzen Moment, in dem Troi alleine auf dem Flur war und die mitgebrachte Beleuchtung nicht zur Verfügung stand, konnte sie auf einmal das unangenehme Gefühl nicht abschütteln, beobachtet zu werden. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich, aber weder der Tricorder ihre Sinne erfassten eine Person, von der sie nicht bereits wusste. Und doch meinte sie aus den Augenwinkeln Schemen zu erkennen, die sich bewegten und immer dann verschwanden, wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte. Es war beinahe so, dass egal worauf sie sich konzentrierte, es der Fokus war, der das, was sie zu finden gedachte, unscharf werden ließ. In dem Moment, indem die Teammitglieder mit der Lampe auf den Flur traten, war das Gefühl und auch die Schemen verschwunden.

„Seien Sie besonders wachsam, ich habe das Gefühl, jemand beobachtet uns.“ Sie war es dem Team schuldig, diese Warnung weiterzugeben, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wieviel wachsamer sie noch sein konnten – ihre Nerven waren bereits jetzt zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Langsam und effektiv arbeiteten sie sich immer weiter vorwärts, doch auch die anderen Labore lieferten keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Rücksprache mit Hansen zeigte, dass es auch der Sicherheitschefin nicht anders ging und so einigten sie sich, am Eingang zur Schutzzone zu treffen, um gemeinsam zu sehen, was dahinter lag.

Auf dem Weg dorthin meldete sich T'Pau erneut zu Wort.

„Die Konzentration der Blut- und DNA-Spuren erhöht sich. Es sind immer noch kaum messbare Werte, aber sie sind vorhanden. Nicht nur sind es inzwischen Spuren von noch mehr Individuen, auch die Einzelwerte steigen.“

„Das gefällt mir nicht,“ murmelte Troi. Delacroix' Lampe verscheuchte vielleicht die Schatten, aber nicht die Dunkelheit und die gespenstische Leere.

„Ziehen Sie Ihre Waffen, wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein,“ fügte sie noch hinzu, aber die Offiziere hatten dies bereits getan.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte umkehren, zurück auf die Enterprise, aber ein anderer Teil beschwichtigte, dass es noch keine Gefahrensituation gegeben hatte, die es notwendig machte, umzukehren. Sie hatten doch an alle Eventualitäten gedacht.

 

Am Eingang der Schutzzone angelangt, wartete Hansen schon auf sie. Ihr Team hatte sich bereits daran gemacht, die große, schwere Tür zu öffnen, die extra dafür gebaut war, Eindringlinge von außen aufzuhalten. Die beiden kommandierenden Offizierinnen nickten sich zu und Troi berichtete wahrheitsgemäß alles, was sie herausgefunden hatten und was sie gespürt hatte. Hansens Gesicht verdüsterte sich zusehends.

„Das gefällt mir nicht, verdammt das gefällt mir nicht.“

Besorgt blickte sie auf das Team, das an der Tür arbeitete und wandte sich dann wieder an Troi.

„Spüren Sie jetzt irgendetwas? Irgendjemanden?“

Die Counselor runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, länger als es dauern sollte, aber dann kamen die Emotionen zu ihr. Sie versuchte, ihre Empfindungen in Worte zu fassen.

„Ja. Hinter der Tür spüre ich mehrere Personen. Sie sind am Leben und wach, aber sie haben große Angst.“

„Sie sind also am Leben,“ murmelte Hansen und für einen kurzen Moment schien es Troi, dass die Sicherheitschefin die Mission abgeblasen hätte, wenn sie diese Informationen nicht bekommen hätte. Bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, sprach Hansen bereits mit ihren Mitarbeitern an der Tür.

„Wie lange noch?“

„Noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten,“ entgegnete ein junger Mann und machte sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit.

„Na schön...“ Die blonde Frau mit den kurzen Haaren sah angespannt aus. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Troi.

„Ich schätze, bald werden wir erfahren, was hinter dieser Tür liegt. Sind Sie bereit?“

Ihre Scanner konnten die Schutzzone nicht gut genug durchdringen, um sie darauf vorzubereiten, was hinter der Tür lag, aber Angreifer hatte Troi nicht gespürt. Nur irgendetwas… anderes.

In den Schatten hinter der hellen Lampe tanzten wieder die Schemen, verhöhnten sie und verspotteten sie. Sie stellte sich neben Hansen und flüsterte: „Dort sind die Schemen wieder, Lieutenant Commander. Versuchen Sie nicht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren.“

Hansen blieb für eine Weile still und starrte in dieselbe Richtung, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich kann nichts erkennen, aber Sie haben die besseren Sinne. Informieren Sie mich über alle Änderungen.“

„Verstanden.“

So standen sie in Schweigen vor der Tür im Lichte der mitgebrachten Lampen und warteten darauf, dass die Offiziere ihre Arbeit beendeten. Schließlich war es so weit und mit vereinten Kräften hebelten sie die schwere Panzertür auf.

Die Luft die ihnen entgegenkam roch stickig und süßlich und sie starrten in reine Finsternis.

„Vielleicht ist ihnen das Licht ausgegangen und sie haben deshalb solche Angst?“ scherzte Lane, aber niemand reagierte.

Mit gemeinsamen Kräften richteten sie Delacroix' und den zweiten mitgebrachten Strahler in die Dunkelheit, aber auf das, was sie zu sehen bekamen war niemand gefasst.

Der Anblick ließ Troi das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und es kostete sie alle Anstrengungen sich nicht zu übergeben.

Wieso hatten sie das nicht gespürt oder anderweitig erkennen können? Wieso hatten sie sich so täuschen lassen? Wieso war sie nicht wachsamer gewesen?

Auch den anderen stockte der Atem und die Gefühle von blankem Entsetzen und Ekel von ihren Mitoffizieren überkamen sie.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“ fluchte Hansen. „Ich wusste, es ist eine Falle! Enterprise, zehn zum Beamen! Wir müssen hier raus!“

Die Leitung blieb still, genau wie der Berg an Leichen vor ihnen, aufgetürmt zu einer Pyramide, eindeutig das Werk von einer Intelligenz. Die weit aufgerissenen toten Augen starrten Troi direkt in die Seele, die Gesichter waren in blanker Panik erstarrt und die Münder aufgerissen zum ewigen stummen Schreien.

Sie hörte sich nur noch rufen: „Raus hier!“ und dann begannen die Toten sich zu bewegen.


	5. Kapitel 4 – Erkenntnis

„Captain, wir haben den Kontakt zum Außenteam verloren!“

Datas emotionsloser Tonfall stand in Kontrast zum Inhalt der Aussage. Dennoch war Picard dankbar dafür, da ein kühler Kopf das Wichtigste war, das sie jetzt brauchten.

„Wie konnte das geschehen?“ fragte er sofort.

„Unbekannt. Der Transporterraum meldet einen Verlust des Transporterfokusses und die Kommverbindung ist ebenfalls abgebrochen. Alle bisherigen Wiederherstellungsversuche sind gescheitert.“

„Versuchen Sie es weiter.“

Picard lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Die letzten Worte, die sie von den Teams auf Holm B59 gehört hatten, bevor der Kontakt abriss, waren panische Schreie und die Aufforderung zum Rückzug, dann gab es nur noch Rauschen in der Leitung.

Er sah Riker nervös auf und ab gehen und wusste genau warum.

„Deanna,“ murmelte der erste Offizier kaum hörbar und Picard konnte die Sorge um die Counselor sowie die weiteren Crewmitglieder nur teilen. Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, ruhig stehen zu bleiben und weder seinen Offizieren bei der Arbeit über die Schulter zu schauen, noch es Riker gleichzutun.

Die Frage, die im Raum schwebte, musste unbeantwortet bleiben: Was war den Außenteams auf der Station zugestoßen? Viel dringender war es, herauszufinden, wie sie sie herausholen konnten.

Die Zeit schien unendlich langsam zu vergehen, bis Data sich umdrehte und den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Es ist noch immer nicht gelungen, den Kontakt wiederherzustellen. Unsere Sensoren können die Außenteams nicht mehr erfassen.“

„Verdammt,“ zischte Picard und war versucht, sofort Shuttles zu schicken, um seine Leute da herauszuholen. Doch das waren seine Emotionen – er durfte keine weiteren Crewmitglieder gefährden. Die Station war offenbar doch gefährlicher, als es sich trotz aller Vorsicht angelassen hatte. Bevor er guten Gewissens andere Offiziere nachschickte, musste deren Sicherheit gewährleistet sein.

„Gibt es wenigstens Anhaltspunkte, was vorgefallen ist?“ fragte der Captain daher nach.

Erneut schüttelte der Androide den Kopf.

„Negativ.“

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Was haben wir übersehen?“ schaltete sich jetzt Riker ein.

„Das ist jetzt irrelevant. Wir müssen sie da rausholen. Alles andere können wir später besprechen,“ versuchte Picard den Fokus auf das Wesentliche zurückzulenken. Dennoch beschäftigte ihn das was Riker gesagt hatte. Hatten sie irgendwelche Anzeichen übersehen?

Eine Konsole piepte und hoffnungsfroh wandten sich alle Blicke in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam.

Bevor Picard nachfragen konnte, ob sie möglicherweise gerufen wurden, hatte Data die Frage schon beantwortet.

„Die Sensoren haben eben einen ungewöhnlichen Energieanstieg auf der Station registriert. Er scheint aus dem Inneren zu kommen.“

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Rikers Stimme klang gereizt und Picard konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Data schwieg eine Weile, wie es seine Art war, wenn er seiner Antwort ganz sicher sein wollte.

„Über Ursache kann ich keine Angaben machen, aber wenn das Energieniveau weiter so ansteigt wird Holm B59 in 5,34 Minuten explodieren. Ich habe den Explosionsradius berechnet und wir befinden uns direkt in der Mitte.“

„ _Wie bitte?!“_ Picard und Riker riefen zeitgleich, was alle anderen dachten. Die beiden Männer tauschten Blicke aus und dann war es entschieden – es galt die Leben auf der Enterprise zu retten. Die Außenteams waren verloren, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah. Alle Augen ruhten auf Picard.

Er schob alle Emotionen zur Seite und gab nach kurzem Nachdenken den einzig vernünftigen Befehl.

„Beobachten Sie die Energiewerte und wenn sich in dreieinhalb Minuten keine Änderung der Situation eingestellt hat, verlassen Sie diesen Sektor mit Warp 5.“

„Verstanden, Sir!“

Auf der Brücke wurde es totenstill als die Sekunden vorbeirauschten. Die ernsten Gesichter der Brückenoffiziere spiegelten die Hoffnung wider, dass doch noch etwas geschehen musste, etwas das sie nicht zwang, unschuldige Crewmitglieder dem sicheren Tod preiszugeben. Riker hatte sich hingesetzt und starrte zu Boden, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt. Die inneren Kämpfe, die er ausfocht, mochte Picard sich nicht ausdenken, aber Rikers Schweigen zeigte, dass auch er verstanden hatte, dass es nur eine Handlungsoption gab. Vor ihnen schwebte bedrohlich die Minenstation, voller ungelöster Rätsel und schwieg auch jetzt beharrlich.

Picard starrte sie an und schrie seine Wut und Machtlosigkeit stumm in das dunkle All hinaus während seine Zeit davonlief. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

Schließlich setzte er sich resigniert in seinen Captainsessel und vermied es, Riker anzusehen, der immer noch nahezu unhörbar Deanna Trois Namen murmelte.

Data zerriss die unerträgliche Stille schließlich mit den Nachrichten, die niemand hören wollte.

„Sir, Ihre gesetzte Zeitspanne nähert sich ihrem Ende. Der Transporterraum meldet immer noch keinen Erfolg und die Energiewerte steigen weiterhin.“

„Dann bringen Sie uns von hier fort, Mister Data.“ Picards Stimme war matt und resigniert, aber es gab keine andere Wahl.

Data gab die gewünschten Koordinaten in die Konsole ein, doch nichts geschah. Anstelle der erwarteten Warpstreifen der Sterne blickten sie noch immer auf Holm B59.

In diesem Moment gingen auch die Lichter auf der Brücke aus und die Notbeleuchtung setzte sein. Das Geräusch von herunterfahrenden Maschinen war zu hören.

Verzweiflung ergriff von Picard Besitz und er musste an Hansens Worte denken: „Vielleicht ist es eine Falle?“ Es sah immer mehr danach aus. Der Gedanke an Hansen schmerzte – sie war dem sicheren Tod geweiht, wenn sie überhaupt noch am Leben war.

„Picard an Maschinenraum! Bericht!“

In welche Hölle waren sie nur geraten?

Geordi LaForge antwortete sofort.

„Irgendetwas sorgt dafür, dass wir kein stabiles Warpfeld erhalten, Captain. Dabei haben sich die Maschinen überhitzt, sodass die wichtigsten Systeme zur Zeit mit Notfallschaltkreisläufen betrieben werden.“

„Geordi, wir müssen in weniger als zwei Minuten diesen Ort verlassen, sonst fliegt uns Holm B59 um die Ohren!“

Der Ingenieur klang resigniert.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Wir arbeiten dran, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. LaForge Ende!“

In diesem Moment wusste Picard, dass sie es dieses Mal nicht schaffen würden. Sie waren so vielen Gefahren entkommen, hatten sogar den Krieg gegen das Dominion überlebt und immer eine Lösung gefunden, selbst wenn sie in letzter Minute kam. Doch dieses Mal würde diese Rettung ausbleiben. Dieses Mal waren sie einer höheren Macht ausgeliefert, die ihre Spielchen mit ihnen spielte und zwang, an diesem Ort zu bleiben. Er sah sich auf der Brücke um, noch einmal die Gesichter all der tapferen Offiziere betrachtend, die unter ihm dienten. Jeder von ihnen hatte sein Bestes gegeben, sie alle waren vorsichtig gewesen. Aber was auch immer den Minenarbeiten zugestoßen war, ihm war auch sein Außenteam zum Opfer gefallen und die Enterprise würde nun folgen.

Dann explodierte Holm B59.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Absturz

Picards Kopf schmerzte. Als er sich bewegte, fühlte er etwas Warmes seine Seite herunterrinnen und jeder Knochen in seinem Körper tat ihm weh. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich orientiert hatte, dann stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Um ihn herum hörte er das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen der anderen Brückenoffiziere und das unablässige Heulen der Alarmsirenen und das schrille Piepen der Konsolen. Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen in der düsteren rötlichen Notbeleuchtung, in die seine Umgebung getaucht war. Blut, das ihm in die Augen rinnen wollte, wischte er trotzig mit seinem Ärmel weg, dann versuchte er, sich aufzurichten und dabei die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Es war genau das passiert, was sie um jeden Preis hatten vermeiden wollen, aber nicht mehr konnten. Die volle Wucht der Explosion der Minenstation Holm B59 hatte die Enterprise getroffen und zwar nicht nur die Druckwelle sondern auch Trümmerteile. Das Schiff war in Richtung des Planeten 413 Beta geschleudert worden und hatte den Gravitationskräften nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Sie waren abgestürzt.

„Bericht,“ krächzte er, aber niemand schien ihn gehört zu haben.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und schleppte sich zu seinem Kommandosessel in der Hoffnung, einen besseren Überblick über die Situation zu erhalten.

Ein dunkler Schemen lag vor den Sitzen auf dem Boden und nach einiger Zeit hatte Picard diesen als die reglose Gestalt von Will Riker erkannt. Er hatte scheinbar durch den Aufprall das Bewusstsein verloren.

„Nummer Eins!“ sprach Picard ihn an, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Unter Schmerzen beugte der Captain sich zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinunter. Riker lag auf dem Bauch, was es schwer machte, seinen Zustand einzuschätzen.

Picard holte tief Luft um sich zu sammeln und die Prioritäten richtig einzuordnen. Für sein Schiff konnte er im Moment nichts mehr tun, für die Verletzten auf der Brücke schon.

An der Steuerkonsole versuchte Data gerade, die Situation zu verarbeiten. Verwirrt sah der Androide sich um und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Picard sich, was in dessen Kopf vorgehen mochte. Sein fehlendes Schmerzempfinden war in diesem Moment beneidenswert.

„Data, helfen Sie mir, ihn umzudrehen, dann sehen Sie bitte nach den anderen.“

Der Androide nickte knapp, stand auf. Scheinbar mühelos, aber behutsam brachte er Riker in die Rückenlage.

Als er in Rikers Gesicht blickte, krampfte sich etwas in Picard zusammen. Glasige Augen blickten ihn weit aufgerissen an und die Überprüfung der Atmung bestätigte den Verdacht. Der Mann war tot, das Genick vermutlich durch das Trauma des ungeschickten Aufpralls gebrochen. Es kostete Picard einige Mühe, zu seinem Kommandosessel zu taumeln. Er versuchte sich, darauf zu konzentrieren, durch gezieltes Ein- und Ausatmen die Ruhe zu bewahren und doch übermannte die Übelkeit ihn.

_Hansen, Troi, Riker…_

Drei seiner Kommandooffiziere hatte er an diesem Tag verloren, darüber zwei Außenteams und wer wusste, wie viele andere Offiziere. Diese Mission hatte sich als tödliche Falle entpuppt.

Grimmig schluckte Picard seine Trauer und seine Wut herunter. Es gab keinen Platz dafür, wenn er einen klaren Kopf behalten wollte

Inzwischen hatte Data seinen Rundgang beendet.

„Lieutenant Mitchell, Ensign Dale und Ensign Yar Thay sind tot, Sir. Ensign Gates ist schwer verletzt, aber stabil. Ich habe sie mit einem Notfallkit behandelt, fürchte aber, sie braucht professionelle Behandlung, wenn sie durchkommen soll.“

Mit einem knappen Nicken würdigte Picard Datas Bericht. Die Nachricht vom Tod der Brückenoffiziere war ein erneuter Schlag in die Magengrube und wenn er weiter die Fassung bewahren wollte, hatte er keine Kraft mehr, irgendeine äußere Regung zu zeigen. Er nahm sich jedoch vor, ihr Andenken zu bewahren. Sie waren zwar erst nach Ende des Krieges auf die Enterprise versetzt worden, weswegen er sie nicht so gut kennen lernen konnte, wie sie es wohl verdient hatten, aber das machte es für ihn umso wichtiger, sie nicht zu vergessen.

„Danke,“ fügte er schließlich mit matter Stimme hinzu, weil er das Gefühl hatte, es Data schuldig zu sein.

Der Androide nickte ebenfalls knapp.

„Wenn ich den Vorschlag machen dürfte, Sir, wäre es gut, wenn ich Sie ebenfalls mit dem Notfallkit behandeln würde. Sie haben schwere Verletzungen davongetragen.“

„Einverstanden.“

Während Data Picard behandelte, starrte dieser ins Leere. Was hatten sie falsch gemacht? Wo waren sie unvorsichtig gewesen? Was war auf der Station geschehen? Die Antworten auf diese Fragen würde er wohl niemals erhalten. Und doch durfte er nichts aus den Augen verlieren, was zur Verbesserung der jetzigen Situation beitragen konnte. Für die Toten konnte er momentan nichts mehr tun, nun galt es, die Lebenden zu finden, die Schäden zu bestimmen und einen Plan zu formulieren, wie sie von hier fortkommen konnten. Und dazu gehörte in erster Linie eine Bestandsaufnahme. Als Data seine Behandlung beendet hatte und die schwersten Blutungen gestillt waren, tippte Picard an seinen Kommunikator.

„Picard an Maschinenraum!“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis eine junge Offizierin das Komm übernahm. Scheinbar hatten sie im Maschinenraum alle Hände voll zu tun, wenn Geordi den Ruf nicht selbst entgegennahm.

„Lieutenant Garroso hier!“

„Wie ist Ihr Status?“

Es gab ein kurzes Schweigen in der Leitung, bevor Garroso antwortete.

„Commander LaForge hat den Absturz nicht überlebt, Sir. Aber er hat damit unser aller Leben gerettet.“

„Was ist geschehen?“ zwang Picard sich so nüchtern wie möglich zu fragen.

„Durch die Explosion erlitt der Warpkern einen Riss, der tödliche Strahlung austreten ließ. Commander LaForge befahl die Evakuierung des Maschinenraums und blieb hinter den Sicherheitstüren zurück. Er hat nicht nur einen Warpkernbruch verhindert, er hat auch den Kern selbst erhalten können. Wir sind gerade dabei, die Strahlung zu neutralisieren und die Türen dann zu öffnen. Den vollständigen Schadensbericht erhalten Sie dann, Sir!“

„Gute Arbeit,“ hörte Picard sich sagen. Sein Chefingenieur hatte sich geopfert, damit sie noch eine Chance hatten. Er war es auch Geordi schuldig, dass dessen Opfer nicht vergebens war. „Gute Arbeit…“

Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zur Faust. Seine gesamte Führungsriege war diesem Tag zum Opfer gefallen. Nur er und Data waren übrig und Beverly. Eine dunkle Vorahnung überkam ihn, die er bis zu diesem Moment zur Seite geschoben hatte.

Hoffentlich war wenigstens sie noch am Leben. Nicht nur, dass er sich den Tod seiner besten Freundin niemals verzeihen konnte, nachdem er sich schon für das Unglück verantwortlich fühlte, das ihren Mann und seinen besten Freund Jack das Leben kostete, er benötigte auch ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten jetzt mehr denn je. Er musste dies auf dem schnellsten Weg feststellen.

„Picard an Crusher.“

Die Stille in der Leitung war das, was Picard befürchtet hatte. Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück.

_Nicht Beverly, bitte nicht sie!_

„Computer, lokalisiere Dr. Crusher.“

Die Computerstimme antwortete prompt, aber unbefriedigend.

„Befehl nicht ausführbar!“

„Verdammt!“ In diesem Fall gab es nur eine mögliche Lösung.

„Mister Data, ist Ensign Gates transportfähig?“

„Ich denke, schon, Sir!“

„Können Sie sie tragen?“

Der Androide nickte.

„Dann sollten wir sie auf dem schnellsten Weg auf die Krankenstation bringen. Es schadet sicher nichts, dort vorbeizusehen, nachdem ich Dr. Crusher nicht erreichen kann. Und ich kann auch meine Wunden dort behandeln lassen.“

„Sir vernünftig, Sir!“

Nachdem sie feststellen konnten, dass der Turbolift noch zu funktionieren schien, nahm Data behutsam die bewusstlose Ensign in den Arm, dann verließen sie die Brücke.

Im Dämmerlicht kam es Picard so vor, als hätte Riker sich bewegt, doch das war unmöglich. Dann schlossen sich die Türen des Lifts hinter ihm und Data.


	7. Kapitel 6 – Wärme

Die Korridore der Enterprise waren Picard niemals so lang vorgekommen, wie in dem Moment, in dem er zur Krankenstation hastete. Data blieb ihm dicht auf die Fersen und je tiefer sie ins Innere des Schiffes vordrangen, umso dankbarer war der Captain für die Anwesenheit des Androiden. Die Korridore waren düster und wirkten geradezu bedrohlich in der schummrigen Beleuchtung. Es roch nach Blut und Verbranntem. Kaum jemand begegnete ihnen auf ihrem Weg und die wenigen Personen, die sie trafen, hatten alle Schrammen und Blessuren davongetragen. Picard war um jede lebende Seele, die er erblickte, dankbar, denn auf dem Boden der Korridore lagen nicht wenige Besatzungsmitglieder, die den Aufprall nicht überlebt hatten und um die sich noch niemand hatte kümmern konnte. Oftmals standen ihre Gliedmaßen bizarr und unnatürlich ab und sofern man ihre Gesichter sehen konnte, starrten ihn ihre Augen anklagend an. Er hatte jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf dem Gewissen, das durfte er niemals vergessen.

Die wenigen Offiziere, die er traf und die dazu in der Lage schienen, wies er an, sich um Verletzte zu kümmern, Schadensberichte zu erstellen und wenn dann noch Kapazitäten vorhanden waren, ihre gefallenen Crewmitglieder zu registrieren und sich um deren sterbliche Überreste zu kümmern. Es war wichtig, ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben, nicht nur, damit sie nicht ins Grübeln gerieten, sondern auch, um schnellstmöglich beizutragen, Ordnung in die unübersichtliche Lage zu bringen. Sobald er wusste, was mit Beverly los war, plante Picard auch, eine entsprechende Durchsage zu machen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich müde und ausgelaugt. Noch nie hatte die Last des Kommandos so schwer auf ihm gelastet wie in diesem Moment, nicht einmal während des Krieges. Mit dem Verlust von Riker, Troi und LaForge gab es zudem fast niemandem mehr, mit dem er sich besprechen konnte. Data verstand nur begrenzt, wie Picard sich fühlte und was mit Beverly war, war ungewiss.

Als sie in die Nähe der Krankenstation kamen änderte sich das Bild auf den Fluren zusehends. Hier herrschte ein regelrechtes Gedränge an verletzten Offizieren und solchen, die ihre Kameraden zur Behandlung brachten und das medizinische Personal hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dem Ansturm Herr zu werden. Auch wenn das Bild erwartbar gewesen war, spürte Picard Erleichterung darüber, dass so viele Besatzungsmitglieder mit dem Leben davongekommen waren. Das gab Anlass zur Hoffnung. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren und suchte die Gesichter der Anwesenden ab, aber Beverly war nirgends zu sehen. Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm zusammenkrampfte. Wenn es ihr gutging, hätte er sie an vorderster Stelle erblickt, dessen war sicher.

 _Alles, aber nicht Beverly…_ Es war schwierig zu sagen, was genau er für sie fühlte, nach all der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Eines aber wusste er genau: sie bedeutete ihm sehr viel, vielleicht sogar mehr als alle anderen seiner Kommandooffiziere, auch wenn er dies nicht immer so zeigen hatte können, wie er wollte. Seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber hatten lange Zeit zwischen romantischer Anziehung und guter Freundschaft geschwankt, bevor sie sich bei letzterem eingependelt hatten. Dennoch waren sie immer füreinander da gewesen, wenn es erforderlich gewesen war und die gemeinsamen Kriegerlebnisse hatten das Band zwischen ihnen nur fester werden lassen. Picards Gedanken schweiften kurzfristig zu den Toten in den Korridoren zurück und ihm fiel ein, dass da etwas war, das er Data fragen wollte. Doch als er sich umdrehte, war der Androide außer Reichweite. Im Gemenge sah er ihn wieder, wie er Ensign Gates in die Obhut des medizinischen Personals gab. Mehr konnten sie für die Ensign nicht tun.

Picard holte tief Luft und betrat die Krankenstation. Auch wenn ihm die Wahrheit nicht gefiel, er musste sie erfahren.

Trotz des Gedränges machte man ihm Platz so gut es ging und viele Augen ruhten auf ihm. Abwesend machte er hie und da aufmunternde Bemerkungen, während er noch immer nach Beverly suchte und sie nicht fand.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, zumindest ihre Vertreterin, Dr. Selar auszumachen, die gerade angestrengt auf ein PADD starrte. Die Vulkanierin war kurz nach Ende des Dominionkrieges auf die Enterprise zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie zwischenzeitlich auf anderen Raumschiffen gedient hatte. Picard war damals froh, sie wieder zu haben, sie war ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Doktor Selar?“

Die Vulkanierin blickte auf, ihr Gesicht kühle Emotionslosigkeit. Die blutende Schnittwunde über ihrer rechten Augenbraue schien sie vollkommen gelassen hinzunehmen, genau wie das sie umgebende Chaos.

„Captain?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie von der Arbeit aufhalte, aber ich suche Dr. Crusher. Ich habe versucht, sie über das Interkomm zu erreichen, aber sie antwortete nicht. Auch der Computer schien sie nicht finden zu können. Ich hatte gehofft, sie hier anzutreffen.“

Selar blickte sich um, bevor sie sich wieder Picard zuwandte.

„Doktor Crusher war vor kurzem noch hier und gab Befehle, uns auf viele Verletzte vorzubereiten. Eine weise Entscheidung. Wo sie sich jetzt aufhält, weiß ich jedoch nicht.“

Die Vulkanierin klang, als wäre ihr erst jetzt in den Sinn gekommen, dass Beverly eigentlich anwesend hätte sein müssen. Picard seufzte resigniert und wollte gerade ansetzen, sich für die Hilfe zu bedanken, als Selar weitersprach.

„Wo Doktor Crusher sich momentan befindet, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, auch wenn die Umstände den logischen Schluss zulassen, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist, zur Krankenstation zu kommen. Ich habe sie jedoch sagen hören, dass sie etwas aus ihrem Quartier holen wollte.“

Picard nickte knapp. Er hatte nicht die Informationen erhalten, die er sich erwünscht hatte, aber zumindest einige weitere Anhaltspunkte erhalten.

„Danke, Doktor!“

Selar hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, sie war sofort zu ihrer Arbeit zurückgekehrt.

Picard warf einen letzten Blick auf das Treiben in der Krankenstation und kam zu der Erkenntnis, hier momentan nicht von Nutzen zu sein. Er nahm sich ein tragbares Medkit für alle Fälle mit und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Data schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben und folgte dem Captain. Sie gingen ein Stück von den Gang hinunter, bevor Picard das teilte, was er erfahren hatte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ein Securityteam geschickt, aber dies waren keine normalen Umstände und die Sorge trieb ihn um.

Data hörte aufmerksam zu und als Picard geendet hatte sagte er: „Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Sir, wäre es in Anbetracht der derzeitigen Lage vorteilhaft, Dr. Crusher zu suchen. Nicht nur, dass ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten gebraucht werden, ihre Präsenz auf der Krankenstation wäre auch gut für die Moral der Crew.“

„Sie könnte tot sein.“ Picard gelang es nicht komplett, seinen Frust aus der Stimme zu verbannen.

Der Androide legt den Kopf schräg.

„Es gibt keine Fakten, die diese These ausreichend unterstützen. Bis es keine neuen Daten hierzu gibt, sollte sie deshalb verworfen werden.“

Der Captain sah Data einen Augenblick lang an und nickte dann.

„Sie haben recht. Wenn wir von Doktor Selars Angaben ausgehen, sollten wir auf Deck 2 beginnen.“

 

Die Korridore auf dem Deck mit den Offiziersquartieren waren noch dunkler und gespenstischer als auf Deck 11, wo sich die Krankenstation befand. Das lag unter anderem daran, dass diejenigen, die hier ihre Quartiere hatten, entweder nicht mehr lebten, oder woanders waren. Es war sogar so still, dass man das Flackern der Beleuchtung förmlich hören konnte.

„Picard an Crusher“, versuchte der Captain es erneut, als er mit Data das Deck betreten hatte, aber wie erwartet blieb die Kommleitung still.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und bevor Picard etwas sagen konnte, hatte Data eine Taschenlampe einen Phaser aus dem Notfallpanel neben dem Turbolift gehört und die Lampe eingeschaltet.

„Wieso den Phaser?“ wollte Picard wissen.

Data schwieg einen Moment und bei einem Menschen hätte der Captain von peinlich berührtem Schweigen gesprochen.

„Sir, ich bin sicher, dass es nur eine Fehlfunktion meiner visuellen Subroutinen war, aber als wir die Brücke verließen, habe ich wahrgenommen, dass Commander Riker sich bewegt hat. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir seinen Tod feststellten ist das natürlich vollkommen unmöglich. Aber viele Vorfälle sind noch ungeklärt und es erschien mir einfach eine vernünftige Sicherheitsmaßnahme.“

Picard lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch, um das Gefühl der Panik und Beklemmung loszuwerden, das plötzlich in ihm hochstieg. Das war es, was er Data hatte fragen wollen, aber nun hatte er die Antwort erhalten. Eine Antwort, die es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Er griff sich ebenfalls einen Phaser.

„Data, mit Ihren Subroutinen ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe es auch gesehen.“ Über die Gründe konnten sie später spekulieren.

Im von der Taschenlampe erhellten Dämmerlicht gingen sie zu Beverlys Quartier, aber wie erwartet, reagierte sie nicht auf den Türsummer, sodass Picard es Data gestattete, die Notverriegelung zu betätigen.

Die Türen glitten auf, aber es war schwer, etwas zu erkennen, da der Raum in absolute Dunkelheit getaucht war.

„Beverly?“ rief Picard in die Stille hinein, doch die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt war ein metallisches Knarzen, das klang, als wäre die Schiffshülle einer großen Belastung ausgesetzt. Data leuchtete über Picards Schulter in den Raum hinein und das Licht der Lampe warf harte Schatten, vertrieb aber auch die Dunkelheit.

Picard betrat das Quartier und bedeutete Data, es ihm gleichzutun. Vorsichtig leuchtete der Androide die Umgebung aus, bis der Lichtkegel schließlich an einer Gestalt hängen blieb, die zusammengesackt an einer Wand lag.

„Beverly!“

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Picard den Raum durchquert und sich der Gestalt genähert. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um seinen Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier, reglos auf dem Boden liegend. Sie trug ihre Starfleetuniformhose, ihr Oberkörper war jedoch in Unterwäsche gekleidet. Neben ihr lag ihr Uniformoberteil und sie schien einen Gegenstand zu umklammern, den Picard nicht näher bestimmen konnte.

„Verdammt!“ entfuhr es ihm in dem Moment, in dem er sich neben ihr auf den Boden kniete, um ihre Lebenszeichen zu überprüfen und Datas Licht den Blutfleck an der Wand sichtbar machte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als wäre sie dabei gewesen, sich für die verlängerte Schicht auf der Krankenstation umzuziehen, als das Schiff abgestürzt war. Dann musste sie mit voller Wucht an die Wand geschleudert worden sein. Mit einer hastigen Handbewegung bedeutete Picard Data, Beverlys Körper abzuleuchten und das getrocknete Blut in ihren blonden Haaren bestätigte die Theorie. Der Captain schloss kurz die Augen und atmete mehrmals ein und aus. Gleich würde er wissen, wie es um die Frau vor ihm stand und er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Sorgsam nahm er ihr Handgelenk, und fühlte ihren Puls. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände zitterten, sodass es ihm nicht gelingen wollte, etwas zu finden und so wie sie dalag, war es schwer, Atmung festzustellen. Deswegen bedeutete er Data, ihm dabei zu helfen, Beverly auf das Bett zu legen. Vorsichtig hoben sie sie hoch, darauf bedacht, sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen und legten sie auf den Rücken. Picard hob die Hand über ihren Mund und als er einen schwachen, warmen Lufthauch verspürte, bemerkte er, dass er selbst die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Sie lebt…!“

Die Erleichterung, die er in diesem Moment verspürte, trieb ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen.

Mit fahrigen Händen öffnete er das mitgebrachte Medkit und als er den medizinischen Tricorder erblickte, schalt er sich, dass er das Gerät übersehen hatte. So hätte er schon viel eher etwas über Beverlys Zustand erfahren. Data blickte ebenfalls fragend.

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass wir einen medizinischen Tricorder haben. Ich bin wohl gerade etwas durcheinander,“ murmelte er deswegen entschuldigend, während er das Gerät einstellte und Beverly dann damit abscannte.

Zu dem Piepen des Tricorders gesellten sich seltsam schabende und kratzende Geräusche, die vorher nicht da gewesen waren. Data schien sie auch gehört zu haben, ging er doch mit seiner Lampe auf den Flur und leuchtete alles aus. Doch dann kehrte er unverrichteter Dinge zurück.

Inzwischen hatte Picard etwas mehr gelernt.

„Sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine Platzwunde und zwei gebrochene Rippen.“ In Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie heftig der Aufprall gewesen war, war Beverly noch glimpflich davongekommen. Dennoch benötigte sie professionelle medizinische Hilfe.

„Ich denke, ich kann ihr etwas geben, das ihren Zustand stabilisiert und sie aufwecken. Sie muss zwar immer noch auf die Krankenstation, aber…“

Picard beendete den Satz nicht. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas im Dunklen lauerte. Er war es Beverly schuldig, dass sie nicht komplett wehrlos auf seine und Datas Unterstützung angewiesen war. Außerdem war es - verletzt oder nicht - sicher gut, ein weiteres Crewmitglied zu haben, das sich selbst vorstehen konnte.

„Bewachen Sie die Tür, Data.“

Wortlos befolgte der Androide den Befehl, während Picard nach einem passenden Hypospray suchte. Als er es gefunden hatte, injizierte er es der bewusstlosen Frau neben sich.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis Beverly reagierte. Sie stöhnte und schlug dann die Augen auf.

Picard lächelte sie an, obwohl ihm in diesem Moment eigentlich nicht danach war.

„Willkommen unter den Lebenden, Beverly…“

„Jean-Luc, was…?“ Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und verzog das Gesicht, versuchte dann, sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte aber.

„Langsam, du hast einiges abbekommen.“

„Was ist passiert?“ murmelte sie. „Ich erinnere mich, noch einmal kurz in mein Quartier gekommen zu sein. Eigentlich wollte ich nur zwei PADDs holen, die ich vergessen hatte. Da kam mir die Idee, mich noch schnell umzuziehen und dann…“

„… dann ist die Enterprise abgestürzt,“ ergänzte Picard ihren Satz tonlos. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir stecken ganz schön im Schlamassel. Will, Deanna, Geordi… sie sind alle tot.“ Er stockte. Jedes Wort fiel ihm schwer. „Ich bin froh, dass du noch bei mir bist.“

Sie schwieg und es war schwer, in der Dunkelheit ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Dann setzte sie sich mühevoll auf und umarmte ihn lange und innig.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Jean-Luc,“ flüsterte sie.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so verharrten, bis Picard erneut die schabenden Geräusche hörte. Er löste sich, nicht ohne Bedauern, aus Beverlys Umarmung. Sie war sicher das beste, was ihm an diesem Tag passiert war. Beverlys Wärme und Nähe hatten ihm gutgetan und er verspürte große Dankbarkeit dafür. Es war nahezu ironisch, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihm in ihrem geschwächten Zustand noch Kraft zu geben und er musste an Datas Bemerkung bezüglich der Moral der Crew denken.

„Wir sollten dich so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation bringen. Ich brauche dich bei vollen Kräften.“ Er klärte sie über ihre Verletzungen auf.

„Ja,“ erwiderte sie nachdenklich und griff sich das Medkit, um dessen Inhalt zu untersuchen. Picard ließ sie gewähren, da sie die Expertin war, schaute dabei aber immer wieder zu Data, der reglos an der Tür stand.

Ohne aufzublicken, fragte Beverly unvermittelt:

„Was waren das für Geräusche?“

Picard zögerte kurz mit der Antwort. Er hatte bisher nur Vermutungen und diese waren entsetzlich genug, sie sich vorzustellen. Er wollte Beverly nicht unnötig beunruhigen, solange sie geschwächt war.

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ sagte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich fürchte, wir werden es früh genug herausfinden.“

Sie sah ihn kurz an, erwiderte aber nichts und hatte wenige Sekunden später auch das gefunden, was sie suchte. Es handelte sich um ein weiteres Hypospray das sie sich injizierte. Es war wohl besser, nicht danach zu fragen, was es beinhaltete, jedenfalls fiel ihr das Aufstehen jetzt leichter, auch wenn sie Picards Hilfe nicht ausschlug.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ohne Probleme stehen konnte, bückte er sich nach ihrem Uniformoberteil und reichte es ihr. Sie nahm es dankbar an und wollte es gerade anziehen, als sich die Ereignisse überschlugen.

Eine Gestalt erschien in Datas Lichtkegel. Sie schien zu schlurfen, wie als würde ihr das Gehen große Schwierigkeiten bereiten oder als wäre sie eine Marionette einer unsichtbaren Macht. Als das Licht auf das Gesicht traf, hörte Picard einen Schrei und erst einen Moment später, begriff er, dass es nicht nur Beverly war, die vor Entsetzen schrie - auch er war es. Dann schoss Data.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Desintegrieren

Der Phaserstrahl traf auf den Körper des Wesens, das den Gang entlangtaumelte. Picard weigerte sich, das was er vor sich sah, mit einem Mitglied seiner Crew in Verbindung zu bringen. Die Borg schossen ihm in den Sinn, kybernetische Zombies, die alles Leben, das ihr Interesse erweckte, assimilierten, aber das was er nun sah, übertraf das Grauen, das er von den Borg kannte, um Vieles. Er war der lebende Beweis, dass man von den Borg zurückkehren konnte, doch für den Tod galt dies nicht. Was immer die Leiche dazu brachte, sich zu bewegen, brachte sie nicht ins Leben zurück. Und das Gesicht, das ihn anstarrte, war vom Tod gezeichnet, aber immer noch als Lieutenant Mitchell erkennbar, der bis vor wenigen Stunden noch auf der Brücke Dienst gehabt hatte. Ein Teil von ihm war froh, die Mitchell nicht näher gekannt zu haben, aber wenn das eingetreten war, was er befürchtete, würde er früher oder später auf bekanntere Gesichter stoßen.

_Will Riker…_

Data hatte sofort geschossen, obwohl unklar war, ob von dem Wesen Aggression ausging. Picard gestand sich aber ein, ähnlich gehandelt zu haben. Nach allem, was passiert war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das, was immer jetzt von den toten Crewmitgliedern Besitz ergriff, freundlich gesinnt war. Und doch zeigte der Schuss keine Wirkung. Data hatte, dem Protokoll entsprechend, mit der niedrigsten Stufe begonnen.

„Desintegrieren,“ hörte Picard sich sagen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam losgelöst und er wusste zugleich, dass die Vorgehensweise nicht richtig war. Aber er konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Sein Versagen blickte ihm geradezu ins Gesicht.

„Nein,“ rief Beverly und legte Picard eine Hand auf den Arm.

Er blickte die Ärztin an, sah dann zu Data und nickte.

„Ignorieren Sie den Befehl und versuchen Sie, es ohne Desintegration unschädlich zu machen.“

„Ja, Sir!“

Data erhöhte die Phaserstufe, doch auch diese zeigte keine Wirkung. Die Gestalt war nun fast in seiner Reichweite, sodass er zurückwich. Sie schlug nach ihm, verfehlte ihn aber. Nun zückte auch Picard seine Waffe, da das Wesen inzwischen in seine Schussbahn gestolpert war. Doch selbst auf höchster Stufe war der Phaser nutzlos.

„Man kann etwas, das bereits tot ist, nicht mehr töten,“ murmelte er schließlich irritiert. Er gab Data ein Zeichen, dann desintegrierten sie gezwungenermaßen das Wesen, das einmal Lieutenant Mitchell gewesen war. Die Energieanzeige des Phasers zeigte an, dass die Waffe entladen war. Desintegrationen waren immer energieintensiv, was ein weiterer Grund war, sie tunlichst zu vermeiden. Einen weiteren Kontakt mit einem untoten Crewmitglied konnten sie nicht mehr auf diese Art lösen.

Picard drehte sich zu Beverly um, die wie versteinert auf die Stelle starrte, an der das Wesen bis vor wenigen Augenblicken auf sie zukam.

„Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden,“ sagte er entschuldigend.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich damit aus ihrer Starre. „Ich weiß, aber ich hätte ihn zu gerne untersucht. Vielleicht hätten wir etwas darüber lernen können, was ihn wiedererweckt hat.“

Überrascht blickte er sie an. Der Krieg hatte auch sie härter und kälter werden lassen. Früher noch hätte sie aus Mitleid gehandelt und vielleicht auch aus der Hoffnung, etwas ausrichten zu können. Doch davon war nichts in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Picard ging in die Mitte des Quartiers und tippte auf seinen Kommunikator. Jetzt war es Zeit, sich an seine Crew zu wenden.

„Achtung, dies ist eine wichtige Durchsage des Captains. Wie Sie sicher mitbekommen haben, ist die Enterprise auf den Planeten 413 Beta gestürzt, weil Holm B59 aus ungeklärter Ursache explodierte. Wir arbeiten daran, so schnell wie möglich weitere Informationen zu unserer Lage zu bekommen. Bis dahin halten Sie sich von Ihren gefallenen Crewmitgliedern fern oder desintegrieren Sie deren sterbliche Überreste. Gehen Sie auf keinen Fall alleine irgendwo hin und begleiten Sie verletzte Crewmitglieder auf die Krankenstation!“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Chronometer und fügte dann hinzu: „Sofern Sie dazu in der Lage sind, begeben Sie sich bitte um 1600 nach Zehn Vorne zu einer Lagebesprechung, aber gehen Sie keine unnötigen Risiken ein.“

Er hatte seine Crew sträflich vernachlässigt, in seinen Bemühungen, selbst Klarheit über das zu erlangen, was geschehen war und Beverly zu finden. Nun war es Zeit, dass sie herausfanden, wie es um die Enterprise bestellt war, wieviele Crewmitglieder überlebt hatten, welche Ressourcen ihnen zur Verfügung standen und wie sie am ehesten eine Rettung initiieren konnten.

Er blickte erneut auf seinen Phaser und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Welch ein Alptraum.

Beverlys Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus den trüben Gedanken.

„Wir sollten gehen, Jean-Luc.“

„Du hast recht. Data, ist der Gang soweit frei?“

Der Androide sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um und leuchtete den Gang ab, bevor er seine Einschätzung abgab.

„Ja, Sir!“

Dann konnten sie wirklich gehen. Picard wandte sich an Beverly.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Nein, es geht schon. Vielen Dank.“

Sie war zwar ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen, hielt sich aber tapfer. Bevor sie das Quartier verließ, holte sie allerdings noch ihren Phaser, was bedeutete, dass sie wieder einen Schuss frei hatten und sammelte die PADDs auf, wegen denen sie überhaupt erst auf dieses Deck gekommen war.

Da fiel Picard ein, dass er noch etwas anbringen musste.

„Beverly, hast du eine Erklärung dafür, dass der Computer dich nicht finden konnte? Ich habe mehrfach erfolglos nach deinem Aufenthaltsort gefragt. Wenn mir Dr. Selar nicht gesagt hätte, wo du bist…“ Er schauderte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und tippte auf ihren Kommunikator, der das vertraute Aktivierungsgeräusch von sich gab.

„Mein Kommunikator scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Aber wäre es möglich, dass die Sensoren für dieses Deck ausgefallen sind?“

Picard sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Das wäre möglich, auch wenn ich diese Möglichkeit nicht besonders schätze und du weißt warum. Wir sollten diese Möglichkeit aber in jedem Fall bedenken.“

Wenn die inneren Sensoren deckweise oder auf dem gesamten Schiff beschädigt oder ausgefallen waren, hatten sie einen massiven taktischen Nachteil, gegenüber ihrem unbekannten Feind. Das gefiel ihm nicht und war deshalb dringend zu überprüfen. Wie so vieles. So verließen sie das Deck und brachten Beverly zur Krankenstation.

 

Die nächsten Stunden brachten Picard viele neue Informationen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er sie einsortieren sollte. Insgesamt hatte er 357 Mann durch die Ereignisse verloren, wovon viele noch nicht geborgen waren. Die Enterprise war aufgrund der vorangegangen Kriegsmonate nicht mit voller Mannschaftsstärke besetzt, sodass es 507 Überlebende gab, die sich auch zum größten Teil in Zehn Vorne hatten einfinden können. Die Krankenstation war nun rund um die Uhr von einem Sicherheitsteam bewacht und es waren überall Barrieren aufgestellt worden, hinter denen sie in Deckung gehen konnten. Decks, die sie nicht brauchten, waren geräumt und versiegelt worden, Quartiere umgelegt worden, um so wenig Angriffsfläche, wie möglich zu bilden. Auch andere Crewmitglieder berichteten von Kontakten mit lebenden Leichen, die aber bis auf einige Verletzungen, glimpflich ausgegangen waren und immer mit Neutralisation der Bedrohung geendet hatten. Dennoch hatten sie in dieser Hinsicht noch Aufräumarbeit zu leisten.

Vom Maschinenraum hatte er inzwischen auch Schadensberichte vorliegen, was das Schiff abbekommen hatte. Und auch wenn klar war, dass die Enterprise aus eigener Kraft nie wieder fliegen würde, gab es minimal Anlass zur Hoffnung. So wie es aussah, war ein Teil des Schiffs in einem Berg gelandet und war damit von außen nicht erreichbar, auch wenn natürlich die Außenhülle an diesen Stellen beschädigt war. Turbolifte funktionierten noch, sowie ein Großteil der Replikatoren, der Warpkern war dank Geordis Opfer nicht explodiert und auch die Krankenstation war noch benutzbar. Die Bemühungen der Föderationen, ihre Schiffe widerstandsfähiger zu machen, waren geglückt, wenn er daran dachte, wieviele Schäden das Vorgängermodell bei seinem Absturz davongetragen hatte. Und wären sie besser vorbereitet gewesen, hätte es auch nicht so viele Tote gegeben - die meisten waren an Schädel- oder Genickbrüchen gestorben, durch das erlittene Schleudertrauma. Da es wenig Sinn machte, das Schiff zu reparieren, hatte er angeordnet, alle Bemühungen in das reine Überleben zu stecken und in das Aussenden von Notsignalen. Sie mussten ausharren, bis sie gefunden wurden.

Und genau diese Aussichten ließen wieder Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen. Ihre Energie würde zwangsläufig irgendwann zur Neige gehen und auch wenn der Planet voller Dilithium war, konnten sie nichts davon verwenden.

Er dachte mit Schaudern daran, wie sie über Lautsprecher mitverfolgen mussten, wie verschiedene Außenteams massakriert worden waren, nachdem sie ausgesandt worden waren, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Data hatte zuvor herausgefunden, dass die Atmosphäre des Planeten atembar für Humanoide war und spezielle atmosphärische Strömungen dafür sorgten, dass es auf der permanent von der Sonne abgewandten Nachtseite genauso wenig eisig kalt wurde, wie es auf der Gegenseite heiß wurde. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass der Androide sich um diesen Sachverhalt gekümmerte hatte. Beim Zuhören von seinen Ausführungen hatte Picard sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder in die Zeit vor dem Krieg versetzt gefühlt, als das Lösen von Rätseln einen Hauptteil ihrer Arbeit ausgemacht und es war schön zu sehen, dass wenigstens ein Crewmitglied noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Zugegebenermaßen handelte es sich bei Data um ein Crewmitglied, das seine Emotionen auf Knopfdruck ausschalten konnte, aber für Picard spielte das in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Doch all das wurde sofort wieder zunichte gemacht, als sie die Schreie ihrer Crewmitglieder hörten, die irgendwann gurgelnd verstummten. Und damit wurde ihm klar, dass die Bedrohung nicht nur im Inneren des Schiffs lag, sondern auch außen. Selbst wenn es ihnen irgendwann gelang, alle untoten Crewmitglieder zu desintegieren, hatten sie die Gefahr nicht gebannt.

Picard ballte die Hände zur Faust! Überleben hieß die Devise. Sie würden ausharren und sie würden alles versuchen!


	9. Kapitel 8 - Bedürfnisse

Als sich die Türen hinter Picard schlossen, stolperte er zu seinem Schreibtisch und musste sich erst einmal abstützen. Er war müde und er fror. Das Quartier war nicht sein eigenes, sondern ein anders, das besser zu verteidigen war. Er atmete kurz durch und schlang dann die Arme um seinen Körper, damit ihm warm wurde. Mit der Klimakontrolle stimmte soweit alles und er wollte nicht unnötig Ressourcen verbrauchen, indem er heizte.

Er hatte das nicht gewollt, er hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Aber was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

 

„Sind Sie soweit?“ Picards Tonfall klang harscher, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch die drei Offiziere nickten nur knapp. Petersen, Yemkov und Chel - er hatte sich die Namen extra gemerkt. Schwarze Ringe standen ihnen unter den Augen, was nicht verwunderlich war, nach den vergangenen Nächten. Picard brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass es um ihn genauso stand. Und verhärmt sahen sie aus, aber dennoch bereit. Chel hielt das Notfallsignal in der Hand, wie als wäre es ihr eigenes Kind. Die Bolianerin hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie hätten die Notfallbake viel früher aufstellen müssen, nachdem sie entdeckt hatten, dass die Subraumkommunikation ausgefallen war… aber er wollte niemanden mehr nach draußen schicken, nachdem ihn ein ähnlicher Befehl zwei Außenteams gekostet hatte. Zudem hatte die Säuberung der Enterprise von toten und untoten Crewmitgliedern oberste Priorität gehabt. Am wenigsten brauchten sie alle einen Feind von innen, der sie angriff, wenn sie nicht damit rechneten. Sie hatten längst nicht alle gefunden und desintegriert, aber all diejenigen, die er gekannt hatte, hatten tiefe Wunden in seine Seele gerissen, wenn er ein letztes Mal in ihre Augen geblickt hatte. Nun würden er und diese Freiwilligen gehen und tun, was getan werden musste. Ein kleines Team erregte vielleicht keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie würden sich beeilen.

Ein unnatürliches Stöhnen und Gurgeln ließ ihn und das Team aufhorchen. Unweigerlich griff Picard nach seinem Phaser. Und doch gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

„Will!“ rief er, wohl wissend, dass das vor ihm nicht mehr Will Riker war. Er hatte sich vor dieser Begegnung gefürchtet, gehofft, dass es ihm erspart bleiben würde. Und doch war ein kleiner Teil froh, dass es nun so weit war, dass er es hinter sich hatte.

Riker - oder was von ihm übrig war, taumelte auf ihn zu und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Picard einen stummen Hilfeschrei in dessen leeren Augen zu sehen.

„Will, vergeben Sie mir…!“ flüsterte er, bevor er schoss. Die Gestalt leistete einen kurzen Moment Widerstand, bevor sie vor Picard Augen verschwand. Es war nur die Anwesenheit des Außenteams, die ihn daran hinderte, sich an der Wand abzustützen und die Augen zu schließen. Er war ihr Captain, sie rechneten auf ihn und ihre entsetzten Gesichter zeigten ihm, dass sie ihn genau in dieser Rolle brauchten.

Er räusperte sich.

„Sie sehen, die untoten Crewmitglieder, die Ihnen begegnen werden, können die Gesichter von liebgewonnen Freunden tragen. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht ablenken, ein Fehler kann tödlich sein.“ Wie im Falle von Crewmen Pinkerton und Delacroix… Wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, wie gefährlich die Untoten sein konnten. Aber der Anblick war kein schöner gewesen. „Seien Sie auf der Hut!“

Die drei Offiziere sahen ihn ernst an und es kam ihm vor, als hielt Chel die Warnbake noch fester.

Picard legte seinen Phaser zur Seite und tauschte ihn gegen ein frisches Modell aus, nahm aber noch ein Phasergewehr mit. Dann bedeutete er ihnen, dass er bereit war. Sie verließen die Enterprise.

 

Die ewige Nacht auf 413 Beta war lau und doch fröstelte ihn. Nebelschwaden umhüllten das Schiff und wurden auch durch das strahlende Licht des Strahlers, den Yemkov in die Dunkelheit leuchtete, nicht weniger bedrohlich.

„Die Bake muss unter freiem Himmel stehen, aber nicht allzu weit vom Schiff entfernt,“ meldete sich Petersen zu Wort. Er trug die restliche Ausrüstung.

Picard wählte einen entsprechenden Ort und sie begannen mit dem Aufbau. Chel stellte die Bake widerwillig ab, Yemkov ihren Scheinwerfer und dann begannen sie, während Picard Wache hielt.

Die Schreie der Außenteams, die er nur hatte hören können, klangen ihm wieder in den Ohren. Was war nur dort draußen?

Nervös warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf den Scheinwerfer und in den Nebel hinaus, darauf bedacht, sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die Offiziere arbeiteten schon fieberhaft. Und dann sah er sie.

Schemenhafte Gestalten, die sich aus dem Nebel näherten. Sie waren humanoid und doch formlos.

Picard spannte sich an.

„Operation abbrechen!“ hörte er sich sagen. „Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!“

Chel drehte sich um und sah nun, was er meinte. Was immer dort im Nebel auf sie zukam, war ihnen nicht freundlich gesinnt. Und vor allen Dingen waren es _viele_.

„Aber Sir, wir sind gleich soweit, noch einen kleinen Moment!“ Yemkov klang entschlossen und niemand widersprach.

Picard nickte. „Beeilen Sie sich, aber beim kleinsten Anzeichen…“

Etwas durchbohrte Petersen von hinten und gab ihm nicht einmal Gelegenheit zu schreien. Er sackte auf den Boden, eine Blutlache um ihn herum.

Das genügte Picard.

„Rückzug!“ schrie er. Ein kurzes Piepen war von der Warnbake zu hören und es war klar, dass Yemkov und Chel nicht aufgeben würden. Sie würden sich opfern. Und er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen.

Er stellte sich hinter den Scheinwerfer, schulterte das Gewehr und warte. Das Piepen der Bake zeigte an, dass sie fast online war.

Doch bevor Picard reagieren konnte griff etwas nach Chels Beinen. Die Bolianerin schrie für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie auseinandergerissen wurde und dann in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

In diesem Moment war Yemkov fertig und sie rannten…

 

Picard atmete mehrere Male tief durch, um die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Wo waren sie nur gelandet? Mussten sie diesen Preis zahlen für eine simple Warnbake? Und was war dort draußen? Petersen und Chel… Die Bilder gingen ihm nicht mehr durch den Kopf. Er musste alleine sein. Mit den Fäusten hämmerte er mehrfach auf seinen Schreibtisch, bevor er zu Boden sank. Bald würde er wieder dort hinaus gehen und ihr Captain sein - vernünftige Befehle geben, sich keine Emotionen anmerken lassen, aber im Moment… Er vermisste Deanna Troi. Es gab zwar noch eine Stellvertreterin namens Seliin Antrojak, aber er hatte mit dieser Frau noch nie gesprochen. Er brachte es nicht über sich, sie jetzt aufzusuchen.

Der Türpieper erklang, aber Picard ignorierte ihn. Das Signal ertönte noch einmal und als er beim dritten Mal nicht reagierte, öffneten sich die Türen. Im Zwielicht erkannte er Beverlys schlanke Silhouette, die wortlos in sein Quartier trat, sodass sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen. Das Vorrecht des medizinischen Offiziers - hatte sie es gerade missbraucht?

Er erhob sich, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte sich denken, weswegen sie hier war. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und in dem Dämmerlicht war es schwer, ihr Gesicht zu erkennen. Er erwartete, dass ihm nun Vorhaltungen machte, ihm sagte, wie unverantwortlich er mit seiner Gesundheit umging, aber sie blieb stumm. Stattdessen kam sie ihm ganz nahe. Ihre Augen glänzten seltsam in der Dunkelheit und er konnte sie riechen. Sie roch nach ihrem Parfum und ein bisschen Schweiß und er war sich sicher, dass sie mindestens genauso übermüdet war, wie er. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Ihre Nähe, ihr Geruch, die vorangegangen Ereignisse - alles das drehte sich in seinem Kopf und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht etwas tun würde, das unangemessen war. Ein lange unterdrücktes Verlangen nach ihr stieg an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Er atmete kontrolliert ein und aus und war doch überrascht ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und ihre zweite an seiner Wange zu spüren. Nicht unsanft, aber doch bestimmt drehte sie sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr hin. Und dann küsste sie ihn.

Lichtblitze durchzuckten Picard und Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. In diesem Moment zählte aber nur das Eine. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einem Hunger, der ihn selbst überraschte. Sie kam ihm entgegen, führte ihn und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn zum Bett gebracht.

Er drückte sie in die Kissen, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, doch dann hielt er inne. Er sah ihr ein letztes Mal in die Augen, aber alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie es genauso wollte, wie er. Wie im Fieber entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung und als sich ihre Körper vereinigten, war es als würde ein Hunger gestillt, von dem er garnicht wusste, dass es ihn gab. Beverly leitete ihn zwar, ließ es aber gleichzeitig zu, dass er seine Wut und Verzweiflung an ihr ausließ. Sie holte seine tiefsten Triebe regelrecht aus ihm heraus, riss seine Barrieren ein. Mit jedem seiner harten Stöße, die sie bereitwillig und stumm aufnahm verlor Picard ein weiteres Stück seiner Selbstbeherrschung, bis er sich ganz im Augenblick verlieren konnte.

Als sie eine Ewigkeit später schwitzend nebeneinander lagen, dauerte es eine Weile, bis Picard etwas sagen konnte. Und selbst dann war es nur ein Wort: „Warum?“

Es war nicht so, als hätte er sich Sex mit ihr nicht vorgestellt. Und das vielleicht sogar häufiger, als er sich eingestehen mochte. Aber jedes Mal war es in seinen Gedanken ein sanftes, zärtliches, perfektes Liebesspiel gewesen und nicht das schmutzige Stillen eines Bedürfnisses.

„Weil du es gebraucht hast,“ erwiderte sie sofort. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Sie hatte recht. In diesem Moment hatte sie ihm ein Ventil gegeben. Sie lag auf der Seite und streichelte seine Wange und er kam erst jetzt umhin, festzustellen, wie schön sie war. Das blonde Haar hing ihr in das Gesicht und er strich es zärtlich von dort weg.

„Ich bin keine Counselor, aber ich bin immer noch deine Ärztin und deine Freundin. Sieh es als meine Art der Therapie an.“

Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte sie nach einer solchen Bemerkung ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, aber dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen sprach sie ernst weiter.

„Ich kann Traumata nicht behandeln, meine Expertise liegt nur darin, äußere Verletzungen zu heilen. Deanna war die Expertin für das andere, aber wir müssen ohne sie auskommen. Und ich kenne dich, freiwillig suchst du Antrojak nicht auf.“

Sie seufzte.

„Seit Tagen sehe ich, wie es dir immer schlechter geht. Was dir heute widerfahren ist, war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Du bist herumgelaufen, wie dein eigener Geist. Und doch versucht du immer, alles mit dir selbst auszumachen. Das ist in unserer jetzigen Situation fatal. Ich war es nicht nur deiner Gesundheit sondern auch dem Schiff schuldig.“ Und etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu. „Und ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg.“

Picard schwieg nachdenklich. Ihre Offenheit hatte ihn überrascht, aber auch gerührt.

„Danke,“ sagte er nach einer Weile. „Es bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

„Jederzeit.“ Sie setzte sich auf. „Jean-Luc, wir werden vielleicht alle sterben. Ich weiß das und du weißt es auch. Bisher hatten wir nur Glück, aber wir sind eingeschlossen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wieder etwas schlimmes passiert. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist, mit wem oder was wir es zu tun haben.“ Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich mich eben so lebendig gefühlt habe, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe es ebenso gebraucht, wie du.“

„Beverly, danke dass du da warst.“ Er lächelte schief. „Wie es scheint, brauchen wir uns wohl gegenseitig.“

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich rittlings auf ihn.

„Ich hätte nichts gegen eine zweite Runde anzuwenden.“ Jetzt war das Spitzbübische zurückgekehrt und auch Picard musste lächeln. Vielleicht würden sie alle sterben, aber dieser Augenblick gehörte nur ihnen alleine.


	10. Kapitel 9 - Abwehr

Und Beverly blieb. Picard hatte inzwischen aufgehört die Tage zu zählen, die sie ausharrten. Die Schiffslogbücher erfassten sie automatisch und für sie spielte es keine Rolle, weil es mit jeder Stunde schwerer wurde. Es gab nichts mehr, worauf hinzuarbeiten war. Nur das Warten mit schwindenden Ressourcen - und die gemeinsamen Stunden mit einer Frau, die ihm mit jedem Tag mehr bedeutete. Manchmal schliefen sie miteinander, manchmal redeten sie, manchmal lagen sie nur wortlos nebeneinander. Es waren die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden und ihre Bedürfnisse, die ihre Zusammenkünfte bestimmten. Und wenn sie sich trennten, so war es, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Es hatte in der harten Realität ihres Alltags nichts verloren.

„Ich verstehe das nicht…“ Frustriert wischte Picard einen Stapel PADDs zur Seite, die klappernd zu Boden gingen. Wortlos stand Beverly auf, hob sie auf und legte sie zurück. Dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und wartete.

„Ich vermisse Worf. Er ist ein brillanter Taktiker und seine Einsichten würden uns bestimmt helfen…,“ fuhr er fort. Dann stand er auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Es dauerte wieder eine Weile, bis er fortfuhr. Noch immer hatte Beverly kein Wort gesagt, verfolgte ihn aber mit besorgten Blicken.

„Ich werde aus unserem Gegner nicht schlau. Auf der einen Seite kann nur eine Intelligenz die Dinge erschaffen, die uns entgegenschlugen, aber wieso erfolgte noch kein strukturierter Angriff? Wenn das, was ich dort draußen gesehen habe uns mit geballter Kraft attackierte, hätten wir nicht die geringste Chance. So werden wir nur hin und wieder in kleinere Scharmützel verwickelt - die uns ohne Frage genug abverlangen.“ Inzwischen gab es Attacken auf die Enterprise von außen, aber es war niemals absehbar wann und wo zugeschlagen wurde, da die Sensoren die Angreifer nicht erfassen konnten. Sie konnten nur versuchen, wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, wachsam zu sein und vorbereitet. Und genau das wurde immer schwieriger. „Dann ist noch die Sache mit den untoten Crewmitgliedern. Sie traten immer nur vereinzelt auf, sodass der Schaden, den sie anrichteten minimal war - abgesehen von den verheerenden Folgen für die Moral. Immerhin haben wir diese Bedrohung nun nahezu beenden können. Und so wie es scheint, wird nur angegriffen, was lebendig ist. Unsere Warnbake ist noch immer an Ort und Stelle.“ Er blieb stehen, dachte über seine Worte nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt vereinzelte Angriffe und wir werden von Tag zu Tag schwächer, aber eine sinnvolle Taktik ist das nicht.“

„Hast du schon mit den Sicherheitsleuten darüber gesprochen?“ Beverlys Stimme war ruhig und gefasst und manchmal fragte er sich, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Ohne zu klagen war sie in die Rolle seiner persönlichen Beraterin und Therapeutin geschlüpft.

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Es ist… schwer mich umzugewöhnen. Ich bin gewohnt, mit meinen Führungsoffizieren zu sprechen.“

„Also mit mir und Data.“

„Genau. Data analysiert das Problem noch, hat aber auch noch keine zufrieden stellenden Erkenntnisse, aber auch er ist inzwischen stark beansprucht.“ Da er keinen Schlaf brauchte, hielt er rund um die Uhr Wache und kümmerte sich um den Zustand der Waffen. Trotzdem begann die fehlende Regeneration an auch ihm zu zehren. Picard würde ihm früher oder später Ruhe verordnen müssen.

Sie schien nachzudenken und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich bin nicht Worf, ich bin auch nicht Will und ich habe die Taktik immer anderen überlassen. Aber das was du schilderst, erinnert mich an eine Immunreaktion.“

Picard hielt inne und starrte sie an.

„Eine Immunreaktion?!“

„Es tut mir leid, aber Medizin ist nun einmal mein Fachgebiet.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend, aber er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Bitte fahr fort.“

„Wenn ein Körper von Erregern angegriffen wird, dann wird eine automatische Verteidigungsreaktion in Gang gesetzt, die die Bedrohung entfernen soll. Dahinter steckt keinerlei Intelligenz, selbst wenn es in intelligenten Wesen passiert. Kaum eine Spezies kontrolliert willentlich ihr Immunsystem, aber das weißt du ja alles. Typisch ist aber auch, dass nicht angegriffen wird, was keine Bedrohung darstellt - wie deine Warnbake. Wir hingegen stellen vielleicht eine Bedrohung dar.“

Picard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie ist das möglich? Wir sind doch angegriffen worden? Wir sind doch der Explosion zum Opfer gefallen und von Untoten heimgesucht worden!“

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Beverly atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Das alles ist sowieso sehr theoretisch, aber vielleicht sollten wir einen Perspektivwechsel vornehmen. Vor dem Krieg haben wir versucht, in allem das Gute zu sehen und es hat sich häufig gelohnt. Jetzt sind wir paranoid, feindselig und schießwütig. Vielleicht waren garnicht wir die Bedrohung, sondern die Minenkolonie, die begann, den Planeten auszubeuten? Vielleicht war die Explosion der Station auch nicht das Verschulden unseres Gegners, sondern ein aus Zeiten des Dominionkriegs stammender Verteidigungsmechanismus? Wir wissen längst nicht alles darüber, welche neuen Protokolle und Maßnahmen umgesetzt werden.“

Picard setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber. Ihre Argumentation war überraschend stringent.

„Sprich weiter!“

„Was die untoten Crewmitglieder angeht: auch im Mikrokosmos werden Zellen von Angreifern übernommen, um unentdeckt in den Organismus einzudringen. Gut möglich, dass hier eine umgekehrte Verwendung vorliegt. Dass sie so planlos vorgehen hängt vielleicht ebenfalls damit zusammen, oder dass es schwierig ist, sie zu steuern. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls waren wir auch in diesem Fall die Aggressoren. Erinnere dich bitte daran, dass Data zuerst schoss, bevor das Wesen nach ihm schlug.“

Picard stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen auf dem Tisch. Früher einmal hatte er so viel Wert auf Diplomatie gelegt - nun hatte auch er sich angewöhnt zuerst zu schießen und dann zu fragen. Und dadurch vielleicht noch mehr Blut an seinen Händen.

„Die Situation erforderte es,“ brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Ich stimme zu,“ erwiderte sie sofort. „Ich hätte ebenfalls so gehandelt, aber du hast nach den Motiven unseres Feindes gefragt. Vielleicht sind wir der Virus.“

Langsam richtete sich Picard wieder auf.

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass das, was du sagst, Sinn ergibt. Aber können wir daraus Handlungsoptionen gewinnen?“

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihm langsam die Möglichkeiten ausgingen, war er bereit, nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen, wenn es nur nicht noch mehr Leben kostete.

„Das ist schwierig zu sagen. Was immer uns angreift, wird nun sicher nicht aufhören, wenn wir nett darum bitten. Obwohl eine Kommunikationsaufnahme vielleicht zumindest einen Versuch wert sein sollte. Ansonsten könnte es uns helfen, Angriffsmuster zu erkennen. Wir könnten für den Anfang eine vermeintliche Schwachstelle offenlegen und überprüfen, wie sich der Feind verhält. Sollte er auf unsere Taktik reagieren, könnte es tatsächlich helfen, sich ein wenig näher mit der Mikrobiologie zu befassen. In jedem Fall sollten wir versuchen, uns so wenig aggressiv verhalten, wie es uns irgend möglich ist, ohne uns zu gefährden.“

Zögerlich und nachdenklich nickte er. Mit jedem ihrer Worte war er mehr in sich zusammengesunken. Wie hatte er jemals seine Prinzipien vergessen können? Wie?

Wortlos stand sie auf und legte die Arme um ihn.

„Jean-Luc, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Jeder andere hätte ähnlich entschieden.“

„Wir hätten innehalten müssen und die richtigen Fragen stellen!“

„Vielleicht haben wir das immer noch nicht, ich weiß es nicht.“

Wie ein Ertrinkender krallte er sich an ihr fest und presste sie an sich. Sie streichelte ihn immer wieder zärtlich. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Als er aufstand und sein Quartier verließ, deutete nichts darauf hin, dass er jemals so elend ausgesehen hätte.

 

Als der Angriff erfolgte - im Muster wie die vorherigen, war Picard vorbereitet.

„Sie kommen!“

Sie alle waren auf ihrem Posten, warteten, was geschehen würde, als Yemkovs Stimme die angespannte Stille durchbrach. Es gab keinen Satz, den Picard mehr zu hassen gelernt hatte als diesen. Er hatte ihn inzwischen zu oft gehört, in ähnlichen Scharmützeln, bei denen sie immer zu Ader gelassen wurden. Er kauerte sich an die metallene Kiste, die früher einmal Fracht beinhaltet hatte und klammerte sein Phasergewehr fester. Die Deckenbeleuchtung flackerte und ging dann ganz aus. Er lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und spürte das Adrenalin in sich hochsteigen und die Erschöpfung für einen Moment verdrängen. Wie lange konnten sie noch durchhalten? Wie lange noch?

Und dann hörte er sie.

Die Humanoiden durchbrachen den Äußeren Verteidigungswall, den sie dieses Mal absichtlich schwächer besetzt hatten, doch dieses Mal würden sie nicht schießen, nur wenn es notwendig sein sollte.

Bisher verhielten sie sich gemäß Beverlys Theorie, aber was würde das beweisen? Die Nervosität der Crewmitglieder um ihn herum war spürbar, aber er wusste, sie waren zu gut trainiert, als dass ich kein Schuss lösen würde. So horchten sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Chel und Petersen hatten auch auf niemanden geschossen, aber vielleicht war ihre pure Anwesenheit bereits Aggression gewesen. Picard spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich um und sah Beverly die sich dicht neben ihn kauerte. Er hasste es, sie an der Frontlinie zu sehen, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, die Daten selbst sammeln zu wollten. Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zurück auf ihre Position glitt und er seufzte.

Gleich würde es los gehen. Die Sensoren standen bereit, die Verteidigung aber auch, falls ihr Plan fehlschlagen würde. Was immer sich aus der Dunkelheit näherte, sie würden zurückweichen, beobachten, wie es reagieren würde. Das war der Plan, auch wenn es ihm missfiel, wissentlich einer potentiellen Bedrohung Tür und Tor zu öffnen. Aber alles andere hatte nicht funktioniert.

Trotz Anspannung hatte es noch keinen direkten Angriffsversuch der Wesen gegeben. Und er wusste sehr wohl, dass sie dazu in der Lage waren.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Es ging so schnell, dass er nicht reagieren konnte, bevor es zu spät war!

Beverlys Schreie wurden zu einem Gurgeln, bevor sie in der Schwärze bevor ihm verschwand. Und doch war sie die einzige, die es getroffen hatte.

Picard fühlte nichts mehr, als er Data das Kommando übergab und hinterherhastete.

_Dumm, dumm, dumm! Und unprofessionell!_

_Es sind schon zu viele gestorben!_

_Du kannst sie nicht retten!_

Die Stimmen tobten in seinem Kopf und er wusste, dass beide Recht hatten. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihm, was immer dort draußen war, auch noch Beverly nahm. Genug war genug! Mit den Konsequenzen würde er sich befassen, wenn er zurückkehrte, falls er zurückkehrte.

Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer die Richtung, in die er rannte. Vielleicht wich er Angriffen los, vielleicht auch nicht, aber alles war seltsam verschwommen und geschah fast in Zeitlupe.

Dann war er draußen, in der für sie so feindseligen Umgebung und weder von den Wesen, noch von Beverly war etwas zu sehen.

Außer Atem sank er auf die Knie und warf das Phasergewehr fort. Es würde ihm nichts mehr nützen. Und dann tat er das, was er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen.

„Ich bin Captain Jean-Luc von der Enterprise!“ schrie er in die Dunkelheit hinein, Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, als all die Wut, die Angst und die Erschöpfung langsam Besitz von ergriffen. „Wer immer dort draußen ist, wir wollten den Konflikt nicht! Es ist schwer vorzustellen, dass wir in Frieden kommen, nach allem was geschehen ist, aber wir bitten nur darum, gehen zu dürfen. Ich bedauere das Geschehene aufrichtig!“ Er wiederholte sein Mantra, immer leiser und immer verzweifelter, während er sich in der Dunkelheit vorwärtskämpfte. Er wusste längst nicht mehr, wo er war, wohin er wollte und wie er Beverly jemals wieder finden wollte. Er stolperte und sank zu Boden, nur um sich wieder aufzurichten und weiterzugehen. Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm nur noch schwer. Er stürzte und blieb dann liegen und bekam nicht mehr mit, dass sich schwarzer Nebel immer dichter um ihn zusammenzog.


	11. Epilog - Beta 413

Die Heilerin. Es wollte, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten und es hatte sie an die WUNDE gebracht. Die WUNDE die man ihm zugefügt hatte und die nun klaffte. Es hatte auch die Schreie des Anführers gehört.

So klein waren sie, so leicht konnte man sie zerquetschen und doch hatten sie ihm die WUNDE zugefügt. Und weitere von ihnen näherten sich. Die Heilerin zerquetschte es nicht, den Anführer auch nicht. Sie schienen verstanden zu haben, was sie getan hatten. Und dann ließ es sie gehen.

 

„Er wird leben.“ Das Gesicht von Dr. Hitoshimaru war ernst, als sie einen Blick auf die Bioanzeige des Mannes vor ihr warf und Captain Aylaxx folgte ihrem Blick. Die U.S.S. Helsinki hatte das Notrufsignal der Enterprise vor einigen Tagen aufgefangen und war sofort zu deren Rettung geeilt. Was sie angetroffen hatten, hatte Aylaxx’ kühnste Erwartungen übertroffen. Das Schiff abgestürzt, die Hälfte der Crew gestorben, der Rest traumatisiert, Captain Picard im Koma. Und dann war da noch der Fund der bewusstlosen Leitenden Medizinischen Offizierin in der ehemaligen Grabungsstätte der Minenkolonie, aber auch sie war noch nicht vernehmungsfähig. Die meiste Zeit starrte sie leer vor sich hin. Das einzige noch lebende Mitglied der Führungscrew, Commander Data hatte Aylaxx einen halbwegs vollständigen Bericht über die Vorfälle geliefert, wusste aber auch keine Erklärung für das Verhalten des Captains und den Fund der Ärztin. Zur Sicherheit hatte Aylaxx das gesamte Gebiet um Beta 413 zur Gefahrenzone erklärt.   
Was den Rest der Ereignisse betraf - sobald Picard aus dem Koma erwachte, würde sich vermutlich ein Kriegsgericht darum kümmern. Das war Standard, wenn ein Captain bei einem Einsatz mehr als ein Drittel seiner Crew verlor. Trotzdem wollte er nicht in dessen Schuhen stecken. Es war der zweite Absturz einer Enterprise unter seinem Kommando, zudem mussten die psychischen Schäden enorm sein…

Alyaxx riss sich aus den Gedanken und sah seine Bordärztin lange an.

„Danke,“ sagte er schließlich. „Bitte informieren Sie mich, sobald eine Änderung in seinem Zustand eintritt.“

Damit verließ er die Krankenstation.

 

ENDE


End file.
